Rebellion
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Two different girls live two different lifestyles. One fights along her allies for the greater good, the other returns to a crowd of unfamiliar faces. One common enemy has been causing one large rivalry which the girls want no part in. Eventually, this fighting has to end. Because if it doesn't... say goodbye to the world and everyone in it. Co-Author: NinjaMaster220
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Remember that collab with NinjaMaster220 I told you guys about... well... It's finally here!**

**This story is called _Rebellion_ and backstory: Ninja and I were first gonna write a fic about Team Smelted but we lost inspiration and this idea was created in its place! We're very excited because this is our first collab together and hope you enjoy!**

**As for _Legend Part 2_, you'll have to wait a bit longer. It's still in idea phase and I can't seem to start writing however much I try. Sorry bout that. Oh well.**

***Ninja will be writing odd chapters (1, 3, 5, etc.) in the POV of her chosen characters, while I'm writing even chapters (2, 4, 6, etc.) in my selected characters' POVs. This story will not be posted every day, since you all know how my writer's block gets. Intense man.**

**Without further ado, welcome to the intricate world of _Rebellion_, and let us tell you a little story...**

* * *

Liz's POV-

There was once a time of peace. This is not peace that you generally think of, but peace between friends. It seems so long ago for me. In reality it had only happened two years ago.

Many things have changed since that time. Life wasn't how it used to be. The only thing I used to care about was my friends and my older brother, but since then, I have had to change what I like and what I don't like. Life was much simpler four years ago.

Voices echoed all around me, causing a constant vibration in the air. There was also a constant feeling of body heat in the air. I pushed my way through the rolling sea of bodies, trying to get through quickly before the millions of recruits poured into the giant meeting hall. Many recruits moved out of the way when they realized that I was trying to get through, several also greeting me. I nodded to each recruit that said hi to me, a smile lighting my lips. This was home. Many of these recruits I had grown to know, whether they were human or not, older or younger. They respected me for me, unlike many other people, who didn't respect me because of my older brother.

Looking around the hallway that we were walking in, I saw many of the recruits armed with swords and other sorts of weapons. Generally everyone never left their tents without some sort of weapon on them. If we ever got ambushed at any time, and any one person didn't have a weapon on them, they would be killed. Many recruits had been lost due to this issue. I subconsciously put my hand on the hilt of my diamond sword, which I always tended to do when I was awake and moving around. Enemies constantly wanted to kill us, I had learned this the hard way, so since I began to fight in the war I had always put my hand on my sword.

After what seemed like an hour, the hallway broke into a giant meeting hall, and the crowd thinned out. I continued to walk forward, trying to find where my friends were located. The meeting hall, though generally used for meetings, was also used as a lunch hall. The room smelled of delicious pork and potatoes, which made my stomach growl. But I did not have time to eat.

"Liz, over here!" a voice exclaimed, and I turned towards the voice, which I recognized, and smiled. I ran over to him, and stopped when I was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Jason, is the meeting going to start soon?" I asked, brushing my bangs out of my face. Jason, one of my closest friends, nodded. I couldn't see if he had smiled, but I knew he did. In the six years that I had known him, I had never seen Jason's true identity. He always concealed himself, no matter the time or weather, always wearing the same blue suit that I had met him in and the same blue and orange helmet. Since I had first met him I had learned to tell his emotions by his body language and the tone of his voice, never actually seeing the emotions on his face.

"We were just waiting for you, Liz," another voice responded, and I turned to look at one of my other close friends, Deadlox. I smiled towards him, and then ran forward and gave him a giant hug. Like Jason, I had known Deadlox for a long time. When the Sky Army was created three years ago, he was one of the first ones to join my brother's army. They were the closest of friends, Deadlox and my brother. My brother helped Deadlox get through his rough past, as well as Deadlox helping my brother take control of the growing army that he was trying to set up. To me, both Jason and Deadlox were basically family. We always looked out for each other, even though I was younger than them.

Jason grabbed onto my arm, and he pulled me towards the back of the meeting hall. "Come on, the others are waiting for you." Together the three of us made our way to the back of the meeting hall, pushing our way through the giant crowd of recruits that were busy eating and chatting among themselves. Within a minute, though, we had pushed our way into a secure room, and Deadlox closed the door behind us when we walked in.

I turned around, and looked across the room to the other generals and lieutenants that were in the room with us. The seven other people in the room with us I knew personally, having worked with them for the past three years or so. One sat at the very end of the table, three open spots closest to him, and then the rest of the chairs were filled with the other six members that were in there before us. "Glad you could make it, Liz. What took you so long to get here?" Brotato asked, giving my a sly smile while flipping his long bangs out of his face.

Glaring towards him, I then shot, "Unlike you, I have other important things to do before coming over here since I'm not a lieutenant and have more responsibilities." Brotato returned the glare, and then shut up when the man at the end of the table held his hand out to him. Everyone else fell silent, and then the man at the end of the table stood up. He brushed his hair back away from the front of his sunglasses, and looked directly over to me.

"Sorry, Adam, I didn't mean to get you angry," I said, lowering my gaze to the ground.

My brother, Adam, looked over to me and smiled. "It is fine, Liz. Anyways, would you three like to take a seat so we can start the meeting?" Adam asked, and then me, Jason and Deadlox all nodded. We moved around to the end of the table, and took our respective seats at the table. I took my spot to the right of where Adam sat, while Jason sat to the left of Adam and Deadlox sat to Jason's left. the other general that was in the army other than me, Deadlox and Jason was my friend Ian, who was the oldest out of the group, being only a couple months older than Adam. The other lieutenants, Brotato, Bashur, AntVenom and Brice, also sat with us. At the very end, the Army Doctor, Quentin, sat and looked to the front of the table, keeping silent like the rest of the group.

Once everyone fell silent, Adam breathed in, and then he said, "As you all know, we have two rivals in this war that is going on, the Squids and the Power Moves Army. Two years the PMA, as they call themselves, has fought against us, constantly making it a problem to focus our main efforts on attacking the Squids. Though they used to be our friends, they have made themselves our enemies, and we have to deal with them like we would the Squids. Tomorrow morning, when the sun rises in the sky, we will march towards their camp and attack them. If we can stop them, then we won't have another problem to deal with when fighting against the Squids."

"We have tried for two years to defeat them, Adam. We have tried everything to stop them before, and nothing has worked so far. What do you have planned that is so different than all of the other ideas that you have had?" Quentin asked, leaning over to get a better look at Adam. The others agreed, though I just stayed silent and listened to the others.

"Quentin, we have learned their ways in attacking. Every time they attack, it is the same. If we take this knowledge and use it to maximize our chances in defeating them, then we can stop this fighting between us and only focus on the Squids," Adam said, looking to the others. "Mitchell, the leader, all he cares about is vengeance against us. He doesn't see what lies ahead in the long run, only the immediate time in front of him. He makes mistakes easily, and is cunning and crafty. With these, though, he is still an effective leader. We will have to be careful when we devise where we are going to strike from. Brotato, Bashur, Ant, Brice, I need you four to start prepping the recruits for battle. Tell them to make sure all of their gear is prepped for battle, but don't make them worry about what is going to happen. Deadlox, Jason, I need you two to make sure that we have enough supplies that we won't run out of it while we battle. This battle is going to be a long one, and we don't want to be the ones to give up the fight while they have the advantage of being on home turf. Quentin, I need you to start preparing to heal wounded soldiers tomorrow when we get there. Potions, bandages, anything you need to help the bleeding stop for a wound so that we can have as many recruits fight as we can. Finally, Ian and Liz, I need you two to go scout the border. Make sure that they are not preparing for a battle as well, that way we won't have twice as much blood on our hands at the end of tomorrow. Does everyone understand what they are doing?"

In unison, everyone nodded. Adam smiled towards us, and then he said, "Meeting dismissed. Liz, before you go, I have to talk to you." With that, everyone got up from the table and left, the lieutenants leaving first. Jason, Deadlox and Ian pulled back to wait for me while I walked up to my brother, who dragged me to the side to talk to me privately.

"Are you OK, sis?" Adam asked, looking towards me while whispering loud enough that I could hear him.

I was confused by this question. "Why wouldn't I be OK? I'm with my brother and my best friends, what else could anyone ask for?"

"I just thought that something was going on when you left the camp yesterday. You know how that worries me, Liz, when you go walking off on your own."

"Adam, chill! I can't stay cooped up here all of the time, and yesterday I needed to get out to cool down from training with the recruits. Besides, I took my sword with me, so if something would have happened, I would have been able to protect myself," I exclaimed, looking to my brother with annoyance plastered on my face.

"I worry for you sometimes. I know that you can take care of yourself, but you are only 16. You may have been fighting since you were 13, but that doesn't change the fact that if I lost you, I would be devastated. You are all that I have, Liz, and I want to protect you as much as I can."

"I get that, Adam. I would feel the same, but you don't need to be overly-protective like you are acting right now. Accidents happen sometimes, and nothing but Fate can control it. Even if I am 16, I am a general! I have proven my worth in fighting and commanding, even if I am younger than most everyone else."

Adam breathed in, and then he said, "You... you're right. I should trust you that you can protect yourself, Liz." My brother then brought me into him to give me a hug, and once he pulled away, he said, "You be careful out there with Ian. Make sure that he doesn't kill himself."

"No problem, sir." I pulled away, straightened up, and quickly saluted my brother. He saluted back to me, and then I turned around and walked back towards Jason, Deadlox and Ian. "Come on, let's get going," I said, walking past my friends. They quickly followed behind me, and Jason ran up to my side, Deadlox and Ian quickly joining him.

"What was that for?" Ian asked, looking over his shoulder quickly towards Adam, who had stayed behind to watch us go.

I waved my hand vaguely. "He was just checking up on me. The average brotherly-protection stuff that siblings go through. He just worries for me, which is normal with him. I don't remember a day in my life that he hasn't been protecting me from everything in the world."

All three boys laughed, and I looked to them all. My closest friends, my fellow generals. The only one over me was Jason, who was the head general. Deadlox and Ian were my companions, having the same rank as me. They were the ones that I worked with generally, the ones that I did missions with and the ones that I fought alongside with. We had gone through thick and thin, days with danger and days that were calm. I couldn't imagine my life without them.

"Well, we have to get going if we plan on scouting the border and making it back before nightfall. Have fun checking up with supplies, Deadlox and Jason," Ian said, smiling over to them.

Deadlox rolled his eyes, and then he laughed. "This will be a blast. Don't get yourselves killed out there."

"We don't plan on it. May Notch be with you always."

"Notch be with you two."

With that, Deadlox and Jason turned to walk deeper into the camp, and I turned to Ian. "Let's go," I said, and then I pulled out my diamond sword and began to walk to the outskirts of the camp. Ian pulled out his diamond sword as well, and he quickly followed behind me. It didn't take long to reach the edge of the trees where it marked the outside of our camp, and then we pushed through into the trees. The sounds of the camp were left behind as we traversed into the forest, the only sounds being our breathing and the steps of our feet.

Half an hour later, we walked out of the forest and to an open plain, where the edge of our border and the PMA border was connected. There wasn't an actual border, as most provinces work, but there were markers, like the most prominent marker was a giant chasm that stretched across the plains, separating the two areas for a good six hundred blocks in every direction. I approached the edge, careful to not fall in, and looked down to the bottom. At the bottom there was a small river, and I could see many different ores in the walls of the chasm that hadn't been mined yet.

Ian walked up beside me, glancing down into the chasm. "That's still a deep drop. Let's hope we never fall down in there," he commented, taking a step back from the edge.

I smiled over to him, and then I said, "Then you wouldn't be too happy if I pushed you down there?"

"If you do that I may have to bring out Derp SSundee."

"Never mind, never mind! I was just kidding!" I cried out, holding up my hands and walking a couple steps away from him. Ian laughed, and then he walked up beside me, glancing across the chasm to the other side.

"OK, time to scout. I will go east, you go west. Sound good?" he said, looking to me. I just nodded. "Meet back here an hour before sundown. Good luck, Liz."

"You too, Ian," I responded, smiling towards him. He nodded towards me, not giving me a hug like most of the other boys do, and he turned around and began to scout the border, soon disappearing into the edge of the trees once again.

I sighed, and then began to do the duty that I was tasked to do. I walked towards the west, heading opposite the way the sun was traveling, my sword at the ready in case some Power Moves Army recruits attacked me out of the blue. I walked into the trees, making sure that I was not being followed or being tracked. My job was really easy to accomplish, since the border was clear until we hit the sea, which was the basic end of the border. I looked up towards the sun, and breathed in. The task to scout the border only took three hours. Not that taxing, surprisingly. I turned around and began to walk back towards the spot that Ian and I had planned to meet back up at.

As I walked back through the trees, I pondered the war that was going on between us, the PMA, and the Squids. Unlike most of the others, I didn't like the rivalry that we had between us and the PMA. They all used to be Sky Army members, until one day they randomly seceded from our army. I really don't remember why they had left the army, but what Adam thinks is that they had gotten bribed by someone outside of the army to leave, or they just simply hated the army, and they left after a battle and never returned. However, I couldn't disobey orders that Adam had given to me. I was loyal to the army, wanting to stop the threat that the Squids have against the world, although I may not have agreed with the rivalry that we had against the PMA.

The next three hours were very boring, consisting of me climbing over small stretches of mountains or hills and walking on for long periods of time. I continually looked back up to the sun, keeping track of the time. Sundown was going to be in another two hours, so I still had another hour to kill before I had to meet up with Ian. Because of this, I decided to take a little detour to go and explore the area past the border. I walked past the border, and explored the beauty that was past my normal line of vision. Lately I had been trying to get further and further into the border that wasn't during a time that we were attacking the PMA, curiosity overwhelming my body. I found many cool sites to see, but when there was about ten minutes until I had to meet up with Ian, I turned around and began to go back to the meeting place.

Half an hour later, I became annoyed. I didn't recognize any of my surroundings, and couldn't pinpoint my location from my knowledge of the area. I was officially lost. Groaning, I then sat down, and rubbed my face. Adam was going to be pissed when I didn't come back to the camp with Ian. He wouldn't let me out for another month, keep me confined in the camp, and basically torture me. I absolutely hated being kept inside of the camp for long periods of time, which, for me, was about two days.

"OK, let me see if I can find where I am..." I muttered to myself, scanning my surroundings and trying to find something that I recognized. But no such luck came to me. Exhaling, I then stood up, and began to head west, guessing that was the direction that I had to go in to return to the Sky Army camp. I walked for only a couple minutes when I suddenly heard some talking. Ducking down behind a bush, I then glanced over and saw an Enchanted Lake. I gasped when I saw the lake. "Squids!" I hissed under my breath, looking to the three Squids that stood only a couple feet away from me, talking among themselves. I fell silent, trying to listen to them and figure out what they were talking about.

"When do we attack them?" one of the Squids asked, looking over to the other two Squids he was with.

"In a couple weeks. They won't be expecting anything since they are so caught-up in their own little battles between one another," the one closest to me said, his voice being deeper than the others. It took me a second to realize what they were talking about, but then I fell back in shock. They were talking about the Sky Army and the PMA.

"What are we doing about it again, then? I wasn't there for the meeting, I was busy gathering some ink to help patch up wounds of the injured," the first one asked quickly.

Finally, the other Squid spoke up. "Next time don't miss a meeting, Derpy. Do you know of the potions that the Minecrafters make to enhance themselves?" he asked, which the first Squid, Derpy, nodded to. "Well, some of our scouts have gathered up the remains of some of their potions, and we are finally going to use them to defeat the Sky Army. They don't realize what power they are giving to us! No longer will the Sky Army defeat us, but we shall defeat them! Nothing can stop us then!" He broke out laughing, and soon his comrades broke out laughing as well. I crawled away from there, shock filling my body. I couldn't believe what they were planning to do to the Sky Army.

I silently ran away from there, making sure that I wasn't followed before I collapsed behind a tree and tried to process all of the information that I had just learned. The Squids were going to use potions that Minecraftians had thrown out to defeat the Sky Army? I knew personally what some of the effects of the potions could do to some people, but didn't know what they could do to Squids. The potions were powerful for the humans, often helping them win competitions that they were fighting in. The effects the potions could have on the Squids could be disastrous. I shook my head quickly. "The Sky Army won't be able to stop them alone..." I muttered, thinking of the odds we would have in battle. Even though the Sky Army had almost eleven million recruits, the Squids could reproduce and make more soldiers quicker than we could. And with all of the potions that they had gathered, who knows how many Squids they could enchant for battle!

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. The idea was completely crazy, and probably next to impossible to accomplish, but if it worked, it would help us completely defeat the Squids. Pushing myself up, I then began to run towards the direction that I thought the camp was in, not wanting to slow down with darkness approaching. I had to go home... and tell someone of the issue we had with the Squids.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter of _Rebellion._ There's plenty more to come. This was just the beginning...**

**Give Ninja some love too on the first chapter!**

**Make sure to check out my Youtube channel cause I'm really close to 200 subscribers! I need all the support I can get right now! #Raceto200 (Just look up _supersmashgalray_)**

**See you all in the second chapter! Next time you'll be introduced to my OC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm rewriting my chapters of Rebellion cause I want to. Maybe I'll continue writing and finish it too. Maybe even without Ninja. We'll see what happens. I honestly think this new version is a lot better than my last one though.**

Rachel's POV-

There was once a time of happiness. It's not a happiness that most people think of, but happiness within one's self and how it affects the people around them. I was happy once, but I never thought I'd be thrown into the consequences of someone else's actions.

A shaking stumbled me out of a deep sleep. "Rachel, wake up! Wake up!" My brother Rob whispered, his voice trembling. He rocked me back and forth as I comfortably laid in bed. Struggling to open my brown eyes, I groaned. I glanced over towards the ticking clock, realizing it was four in the morning. Everyone else must have been asleep. So... tired. Sleep. Sleep. I attempted to close my eyes again, but Rob shook me once more, harsher this second time.

"Rob, what is it?" I murmured in response, curious of the reason my brother would wake me up so early. There was nothing going on that day, well unless he wanted to play a prank on Parker or something, which usually I was down for. I opened my eyes up a bit and noticed Rob already dressed. His short brown hair was brushed back, but it looked like it had been done very quickly.

"We're leaving."

Those two words slipped right through my mind as my eyes fluttered close. "What'd you say again?" I groggily asked.

"Rach, we're leaving."

Leaving?! I instantly sat up in shock, and blood rushed to my head, making it ache. My hand went directly to my forehead as I tried to rub out the pain. "Ow." My silky brown hair floated down past my hips, which I didn't quite understand, since I'd just been asleep.

In a hurry, Rob got up from kneeling on the ground next to my bed and pulled open my one of my clothes' cabinet drawers. "Hurry up. Get out of bed. Put on some clothes and pack the rest of your stuff as soon as you can." From the tone in his voice, he was dead serious.

"W-why?" I questioned, my voice slightly shaking. My eyes darted from side to side as Rob pulled out my clothes one by one and stuffed them into a bag I had lying around. "Don't you like it here? Why do I have to go too?"

"Don't ask why," my brother snapped in distress. I jumped back, not used to Rob so aggravated. My bed creaked. He stood up and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's early and..."

"You're upset," I blatantly replied, keeping my eyes on him.

"Yes, I'm obviously upset." He kept his attention on the air seeping in the room through my window. The window had been open the entire night, so I was surprised nothing had crept in while I slept.

I sighed and continued questioning my brother. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

There was a deadly moment of silence. Rob shot me a glare which I hadn't seen from him in years. "The base of the Power Moves Army." In a swift swoop of the wooden door, Rob exited my room. My mouth hung open in shock, my eyes glued to the now open door.

The dreaded leader of the Power Moves Army, also known as Mitch, was my brother. I knew little about what Mitch did in the Sky Army, but I clearly remembered a regiment in the Sky Army that he created alongside a bacca hybrid named Jerome. My brother and Jerome were highly recognized generals of the Sky Army, and were known for their amazing PVP skills.

Then there was the "ultimate battle," as people called it. This was the most infamous battle versus the Squids, the Sky Army's worst rivals, in history. Less than three years ago, Mitch and Jerome's regiment had been accidentally left behind while fighting the Squids, and Mitch blamed the event on Adam, the Sky Army's leader. At the same time, Mitch was in the process of convincing members of his regiment and their closest friends to build the Power Moves Army, aka the PMA, to isolate themselves from their former friends back at the Sky Army.

Rob, my eldest brother, told me several times that Mitch held long vengeances against his enemies and was not a force to be reckoned with. Following the "ultimate battle," Rob make it clear that he did not appreciate Mitch's actions during the fight and would not be joining the PMA. Mitch, however, had other ideas. He wanted Rob to become his most trusted general, but my eldest brother refused the position. To settle the score, Mitch sent out a death threat against Rob and I.

During that time, I had been living with Rob in a fancy suite of the Sky Army base. I had some friends, but I wasn't very close with any of them. No one seemed to know who I was and where I'd been. Rob, on the other hand, was very generous with the other recruits and also skillful at PVP, like Mitch, which soon earned him an open position as a Sky Army general. Everyone liked him, even Deadlox and Jason, two of Adam's highest generals.

Before we could get caught by the PMA, Rob hurried in one day and told me to pack my things from our suite. We fled as soon as we could without any noticing. Adam and his generals didn't even realize we had gone. Soon enough, Rob and I encountered members of the Cube, an ally of the Sky Army located in a small house outside of the rivalry boundaries. The Cube didn't care much for controversial drama but sided with the Sky Army in any situations, so they were ecstatic when two new members asked to join. When Graser and HBomb, the two creators of the Cube, let us in, they questioned the upcoming rivalry between the PMA and the Sky Army, which Rob suggested they stay out of based on the safety of their members. He also mentioned that we were being hunted by the rebellion's leader and his followers, but none of them seemed to mind because after two months, no one came. I supposed Mitch had been going on with his life, and so were Rob and I.

For two years and eight months, I'd been living alongside the funny, kind, and talented young men and women in the Cube, who treated us with the utmost respect. I became close friends with Straub and Bee within days of arriving, and they treated me as we had together for years. I spent some of my best moments with those two. Around the Cube, people called us the "Sweet Trio."

When Bee and Straub weren't around, there was Parker. I could consider Parker and I closer than any of the others were with each other even though I'd only known him for less than three years. On the daily, Parker and I played games, laughed about not-so-funny jokes, sang until we would loose our voices, and at night, lay out on the grass while the shining stars came out. He even took me to the Cube Prom both years because I didn't have dates. Truth be told, I liked Parker more than a friend. I really liked him. So just leaving him burned a scar in my heart.

Throughout those three years, I hadn't once thought of Mitch or asked about him to Rob since I'd been having such a great time with Parker and the others. However, as I packed up my clothes, memories of Mitch floated in from the back of my mind. _What will Mitch think when he sees me for the first time in three years? What about Rob? What changed so drastically which is forcing us to return?_ I could definitely tell Rob was hiding something important from me that gray morning, but I couldn't dare to ask. I couldn't make him angrier than he already was.

I wiped my forehead of early morning sweat and hastily placed my clothes into a backpack which Rob sat on my bed before he left. With every piece I pushed into the bag, my heart dropped a little bit more. The short, beautiful sky blue dress Rob helped me pick out when Parker took me to the prom three months ago... the wooden bow and arrow set I trained on and fell in love with... the picture Tomahawk took of Rob and I after I won an archery competition... my horrible drawing of Rusher's cow... audio clips of Bee and I imitating other Cube members... moments I never hoped to forget...

Within seconds I dropped to the floor in tears.

"Are you almost ready?" Rob hastily opened the door to my room, and saw me crying. He took short and swift steps inside and leaned down to my side. Rob wrapped his firm arms around my upper body and rubbed my back. He smirked and joked around with me, which usually helped when I wasn't feeling well. "Rachel, don't be so loud. You'll wake everyone up."

"Parker... and Straub and Bee..."

Rob smiled and hugged me tighter. "Everyone here will understand. I already told Graser. He'll let the others know as soon as they wake up..."

"It's not that..." I sniffled and wiped tears from my cheeks. "I just don't want to leave."

Rob chuckled. "Let me see that pretty smile." Just from his comment, the sides of my mouth lifted upward. Rob grinned to show his teeth and held me gently by the shoulder. I glanced over to see his shining face. Even though he was stressed out of his mind, at that moment, Rob was the perfect brother. "See, you and I... we'll be okay... I'll make _sure_ you're okay. Now, come on. Let me help you finish packing."

He pulled me to my feet, and I wiped off excess dust from my knees. We spent the next ten minutes going through my stuff, choosing what I wanted to bring with me, and what I had to leave behind. Eventually, Rob and I cleared out everything in my room. It was time to depart from the only place I'd called home.

"Ready?" Rob asked. I hesitantly nodded. We carried our bags from our respective rooms and made our way to the entrance of the Cube house. While Rob walked towards the bundles of spruce trees bordering the large house, I took one last glance over my shoulder and spied through a small window as our former friends woke up for the day. From my view, I could see only living room, that was furnished with vibrant red velvet couches and chairs, a television set that played videos on a continuum, and small bright flowers in clay pots that gave light to the space. Then there was a wall-sized window past all of the other furniture, overlooking a stunning green hillside. I spent my evenings on that patch of mowed green grass that laid right outside the window, looking up towards the shining stars, Parker right by my side...

Sighing, I forced myself to push those memories away in order to leave the front lawn of the Cube house and meet up with my brother.

My first impression of the PMA base was not at all what I expected. From the view from outside, scrawny yet resourceful recruits scrambled all over the place, grabbing equipment from large crates in the middle of a dirt area. Tall wooden walls boxed off the camp from intruders, and so did the suspicious troublemaking boys that stood at the front gate.

"Names?" One of them asked Rob in a soft Aussie accent. The boy flipped his shaggy blonde hair from covering his clear blue eyes. One of his hands moved around the handle of a diamond sword that was slung into his large gray belt, which his other hand held tightly on. He also wore a red hoodie and black jeans.

"Rob and Rachel Hughes. Siblings of Mitch," Rob emotionlessly told the boys.

The other boy stared at me. His brown eyes and short, friendly appearance caught me off guard. He seemed too nice to be a guard for the PMA. His blue shirt had a red and blue diamond on it, which symbolized something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Upon hearing our names, the boy with the diamond shirt faced Rob with a grin and acknowledged him by a single nod. "Glad to have you back, Mister Woofless," he told Rob in an British accent.

Although slightly distracted by the increasing humor, Rob remained straight-forward with the two boys. "Don't call me that, Vik."

The blonde chuckled, "Come on, Vik, lay off the professional stuff. We need to be gentlemen to the little lady and her brother." The tall boy leaned down and kissed my hand. I instantly pulled my hand away, shocked by what he was thinking. He lifted an eyebrow at my fast and unexpected reaction.

"Don't be darude, Lachlan," Vik mocked his friend.

Still having his eyes locked on me, Lachlan shook his head. He then turned to Vik. "You and your jokes!"

A booming voice called out, "Boys, boys, what are you two going on about?"

And there he was, the mightiest of them all. My brother Mitch stood in front of Rob and I, decorated in full enchanted diamond armor, and carrying a Lucky Sword at his side. His brown hair peeked out from underneath the helmet, and the sleeves of his red and black hoodie stuck out under the chest plate. Mitch's brown eyes displayed a sense of pride. However, as I glanced towards Rob, I could tell my brother saw right through them.

Mitch completely ignored Rob as he cried out my name and ran over to give me a hug. "Rachel!" I froze in my place, wondering how to react and scared of what might happen next. "I've missed you, sis! You're definitely welcomed here!" Mitch then shifted his eyes to Rob. He frowned before moving his index and middle finger back and forth, directing Vik and Lachlan to do something. It was almost as if he thought I wasn't looking. As Mitch regained his enthusiasm and lead me into the base, I noticed Rob and the duo heading off toward another direction; Rob struggling to pull his arms from Vik and Lachlan's grasp. Afraid of losing Rob, I glanced up at the brother I hadn't seen in three years, the mighty king dressed in diamond.

"Where are they taking Rob?" I peered over Mitch's shoulder to get a better view of the action. Mitch flinched as if I said something I should've have.

"Robert looked exhausted. He's just getting special treatment," Mitch explained. He took me by the hand and led me further into the dark, dense camp, "Meanwhile, you're joining me on a deluxe tour of the base! Of course with surprise visits from Jerome and Ashley... Rachel, did you know that..."

Mitch continued talking, but by that time I had completely zoned out. My attention was focused on the crowds of people chatting amongst themselves and practicing their weapons. Muscular bodies shot arrows from bows crafted from iron; people connected the tips enchanted iron swords with loud clashes; they ate small slices of vanilla cake. These recruits seemed almost... constrained and restricted. Some glanced from their tables and practice to watch Mitch and I. Breathing heavily from walking for so long, I looked back at them. I couldn't recognize one face. "I... I've never met any of these people..."

My brother paused. "Oh. You'll meet them soon, don't worry," he reassured me. We came across a short stone building, although constructed in a more elegant style than the other buildings. "Everyone is very excited that you've returned, Rachel. I am too. There is so much to do here that you won't be able to stop yourself!" He let out a hearty laugh while I chuckled just to keep him on my side. I wasn't sure what Mitch did with Rob, but knowing my brothers for 16 years, I recalled them constantly in a rivalry.

Something attacked Mitch from behind. The thin figure grabbed onto his shoulders and jumped onto his back. I leapt back to keep myself from falling. It eventually settled down upon seeing me, and placed its feet on the ground.

That's when I heard a female voice. "Mitch, who is this you have at your side? My replacement I suppose?" Apparently the thin figure was a girl. A very pretty one too.

Mitch replied for me, since I didn't know her. "Ashley, this is Rachel, my sister."

She had auburn hair shaped in a big "poof," and deep blue eyes. Her red shirt revealed her oval-shaped shoulders, which she wore with blue jean shorts with two large gold button sewed into her two pockets, and black converse were strapped onto her feet by clean white laces.

"It's great to finally meet you, Rach!" Ashley gave me a friendly hug. I froze yet again, remembering that Rob called me that nickname as well. Upon figuring out I hadn't hugged her back yet, Ashley placed her hands on her heart. "Poor thing. You're scared,, aren't you? I know... it was hard for me to make the move too... but I bet you that you'll get used to it. We're all willing to help with anything you need!"

I didn't care about staying with Mitch in the PMA. I didn't really care about what Ashley had to say. The only thing I wanted to do was to get away from it all. I bit my bottom lip, wondering if I should ask her about... "I have a question..." I said. Mitch stood up straighter, ideas of what I could ask swirling in his head.

"Yes?" Ashley questioned, a sweet smile appearing on her face.

I held my breath for a few seconds. "Where's my brother?"

Ashley chuckled, showing pearly white teeth, and pointed to Mitch with her index finger, "He's right there."

Shaking my head, I glanced toward the ground. "Not him. My other one. Mitch said..."

Mitch harshly stopped me mid-sentence. "We have to get back to the tour. Sorry, Ashley. Love you babe." I glanced to my left, where Mitch gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek but kept his eyes glued to me. He did not seem impressed with the stunt I attempted to pull.

"Oh well. I'll talk to you soon!" Ashley smiled and bounced off towards a large stage a crowd of recruits were beginning to circle around.

A bacca hybrid in full enchanted diamond armor stood dead center on the stage, holding a microphone to his mouth. His furry brown hair stuck out from every section of his body, besides his arms, which were covered by a fancy black suit. Several more people stood by his side in regular diamond armor, including a young man in polyester Batman suit, a lava creeper hybrid in a suit similar to the bacca's, as well as Vik and Lachlan. _Wait a minute..._ I thought... _If Vik and Lachlan were here with the other recruits, where's Rob?_ I couldn't pick him out from the people in the audience.

The bacca cleared his throat before speaking. "Recruits of the Power Moves Army!" he announced. The people hollered and clapped as the bacca continued, his voice powerful enough to hear from back where I stood. "Recruits! We are going into battle against the Sky Army!" The people cheered another time. "We must unite and fight for independence!" The crowd hysterically cheered louder this time. "Mitch and I have prepared you for this one moment! Do not let us down!"

"Kill the Sky Army!" A recruit, who was most likely drunk, shouted through the chaos.

"No!" The bacca declared. He shook his head, attempting to turn the soldiers against violence. "We will not do harm to our enemy! It only shows our weaknesses!"

My focus had been so attentive on the bacca, I didn't notice that Mitch had grabbed another microphone and walked up on stage beside the furry hybrid.

"We only harm when necessary!" Mitch declared in a tone much vigorous than Jerome's. The crowd went silent. A grin crept onto my brother's face. "My friends... the Sky Army will fall to us! They may have more in people and supplies... but the PMA has one thing they will never have..." Mitch lifted his index finger to indict the "one thing." He paused, giving a the recruits a reason to listen on, "A democracy!" Confused, the bacca snapped his head in Mitch's direction. Once again, Mitch paid no attention to what was right in front of him, his eyes only on the recruits in the audience. I never realized how great of a speaker he turned out to be. Mitch could control an entire population with the point of a finger. "The power of the people! For the people! With this democracy, Jerome and I will lead you all to victory! We shall bring down Sky and his followers before they take us down with them! Equality and justice for all of Power Moves!" After Mitch's speech, the crowd went wild and gave a roaring ovation. I quickly guessed Jerome was the bacca who now shied away from my brother as his co-leader increased the volume of their audience. I recalled Jerome acting confused when Mitch mentioned democracy. Were the leaders lying about equality and justice to all?

"Are you new here? You're not with the rest of the group." A voice from behind made me jump. Upon spinning around, I was met with a helpful pair of hazel eyes. He gasped and helped his hands up. "Oh... I'm sorry... I..."

"No, it's fine," I told the boy with the hazel eyes. "I'm new anyways."

"Uh... well... Nice to meet you. I'm Noah." Noah ran his hands, which were layered with jet black gloves, through his short black hair. Red over-ear headphones with green insides covered his ears. A black shirt with short sleeves showed underneath his teal short-sleeved shirt with purple shoulders, and his purple jeans made everything else pop. He smirked when I ran my eyes down his outfit. This soft noise made me fix my eyes back on his. "Can I have your name?"

"Uh... R-Rachel." I stuttered, almost forgetting my own name.

"That's a pretty name."

I faked a smile, wondering why this random boy would want to talk to me out of all people in the camp. "Thanks."

Noah took a step closer. He started examining the detail of my hazelnut eyes from a short distance, which made me uncomfortable. I looked away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I took one step back, but he took one step forward to make up for it.

"Where are you from?"

"The Cube..."

He stopped me and asked another random question. "What do you like to do?"

"Uh... I guess... archery... and singing...?" I could barely manage to speak.

When I spotted Mitch leaving the stage and being surrounding by a small group of recruits, I thought of an excuse to withdraw myself from our awkward conversation. My attention returned to Noah. "I have to go. My brother is coming."

Noah lifted an eyebrow, confused. He then scanned the premises in front of him and behind his shoulder for any suitable contenders. "Who's your brother?"

"Uh... Mitch. Great meeting you, Noah. Bye!" I quickly ran off to meet up with the leaders, who now were being overwhelmed with determined and battle-prepped recruits. My hand flew straight to my forehead, thinking of an explanation for everything that occurred in the previous twenty minutes. Before I knew it, Mitch grasped onto my arm and pulled me towards him. I let out a short yelp and widened my eyes.

"What happened?" he questioned, seeming more demanding than caring.

My eyebrows tensed up and all my thoughts turned into one giant mess. I could tell I had started to shake. Not this again... Rachel... don't have another one of these... "I... I... Rob..."

As soon I calmed myself down, I tried to say something before the unfamiliar man in the Batman suit who was on stage earlier stepped forward. His brown eyes shined of confidence. "Rachel?!"

I turned my attention towards the young man, "Do... I know you?"

As if he expected the man to recognize me, Mitch grinned, and took my right hand in his. Mitch placed my hand into the man's left hand, who in turn grasped onto it as quickly as he could. The young man placed his other hand on my lower back and drew me closer to him. I was confused as Nether, wondering why these strangers were all of the sudden interested in me.

Mitch summed up the man's actions with one sentence. "Sis, this is Ryan, your fiancé."

_Fiancé?! As in marriage?! This can't be happening to me. I've never met this guy before. I'm only sixteen years old!_ I stood motionlessly in one place for at least two minutes, unable to properly absorb what Mitch had just told me.

**Wasn't that crazy?! Rachel is getting married to Ryan? What is Mitch's plan?! And where is Rob?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... guys... this is the massive almost-7-thousand-worded Chapter 3 you've all been waiting for...**

**The chapter of the battle between the PMA and the Sky Army. Who dies? Who lives? Who wins? Who loses? You'll find out just in a few seconds.**

**Without further ado, this is Ninja's Chapter 3 of _Rebellion_... with a large cliffhanger... *No spoilers***

* * *

Sky's POV-

I sat alone in my tent, staring at the wall. The remnants of the setting sun disappeared, turning the edge of the sky just above the mountains a hue of pink and orange, but everything else began to fall into darkness. The only source of light was from the torch that sat on my table, casting dark shadows in the corners of the tent.

Ian had come back, but Liz didn't. Ian didn't know where she went, which made it worse. He had looked extremely worried for her, like Jason and Deadlox when they found out that Liz hadn't come back with Ian.

"Oh, Liz, where did you go?" I muttered under my breath, not moving my eyes from the spot I was looking at. There were many things that could have happened to her. She could have just wandered away from the meeting place, which seemed likely but strange. She could have fallen into a chasm and maybe broke all the bones in her body, but that thought scared me. Another theory was also that she could have been captured by the PMA, which seemed the next likely theory. Liz was a young, beautiful teenage girl that was all by herself. With the sick minds of the PMA members, they could have done unimaginable things to her. A shiver ran down my spine with that thought. It was a sick thought.

As I considered all the possibilities that could have happened to her, my mind wandered to an old memory, one that I had tried desperately to forget for years.

That day was gloomy, but not rainy like many fictional stories always depicted. It was popular to have that kind of day to be rainy and depressing, since it reflected the feelings of the characters. Thick grey clouds covered the sky, preventing any blue to be seen.

There were only a couple people there excluding my family. Every person there wore black dresses or suits, which was customary to that occasion. I wore a full black suit with a matching tie, for once not wearing my sunglasses on my face. It was disrespectful to wear sunglasses at that event. Liz, who was barely a teenager, wore a plain black sleeveless dress that fell to her feet. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and for the first time she wore makeup, having small amounts of eyeliner around her eyes, mascara on her eyelashes, and deep red lipstick on her lips. In that outfit it made my already pale sister turn almost ghostly white, the only real color on her being her bright blue eyes and the red lipstick. My father wore a similar outfit to what I wore, instead wearing head to toe in black. His eyes seemed expressionless, and his face stayed the whole time as a tight mask to hide the feelings within.

The men that knew her best, including her father and two of her brothers, carried her coffin over to the deep hole in the ground, careful to not falter in their steps. I grasped on to Liz's shoulders as they passed by us, and I felt her small body move in silent sobbing. They carefully placed her coffin down next to the open grave, and then they took a couple of steps back, waiting for the minister to say a few words.

His exact words I couldn't remember, all I could remember was the feelings I felt, the smells, the sounds. The air smelled of rain in the distance and of freshly dug-up dirt, the scent of the flowers also filling the air. I could hear the almost-silent sobbing of my little sister, the stern tone of the minister though the words I didn't care for, the soft wind that blew around us. I remembered feeling lost, betrayed, alone, sad, and angry. Why did Notch have to take her away from me, from Liz? I wanted to fall to my knees and start praying up to Notch to ask him to return her to us, but I knew that it wouldn't be worth the effort. Miracles like that didn't happen to simple people like my family. Finally, the minister finished giving his speech, and he turned his attention to me and my family. He didn't say a word, he just gestured to the coffin behind him.

Liz was the first one to walk forward, pulling herself from my grasp. The makeup that she had around her eyes were now all over her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. Putting her hand on the coffin, Liz's lip quivered as she tried to find the proper words to say.

"Mom, I love you so much. I always will and never stop loving you. You didn't deserve to have this happen to you, you were such a good woman. Bad things can happen to good people, though. I made a promise to you before you passed that I would always look out for Adam and Dad, keep them from getting themselves killed as well. I will keep to that promise, no matter what happens. No other deaths will happen before their time, I swear," she whimpered, barely managing to get her words out without having them crack and break with sadness. Liz then hid her face away, and she turned away, quickly making her way back to me.

I wrapped my sister in a hug, keeping her close to my body. After a minute, I pulled away and slowly approached the coffin. I breathed in, and looked down to the beautiful dark oak wood case. "Hey, Mom. I... don't know if you are listening, but I just wanted to say some words as well." I paused, breathed in, and then continued. "You were my role model, the one I looked up to for advice. You took care of my through sickness and injury, never once yelling at me for being an idiot, which you should have done like a million times. Like Liz said, you didn't deserve to have this deadly disease in you. For years you fought this sickness, and I grew strong from seeing how you dealt with it until it came swooping in under the cover of night. I will always look out for her, Mom, I will. She will grow up into the beautiful young woman you wanted her to be, she will live her life to the potential that your daughter deserves to live to. We will make you proud, Mom."

I pulled away from the coffin and made my way back over to Liz. The second I came into reach Liz buried her head into my chest, beginning to sob softly. I looked over to my father, trying to see if he was going to go forward and say his own words to my mom. But he never moved. After a minute of silence, the men lifted up the coffin and carefully lowered it into the deep grave. They then began to cover it back up with dirt, staying silent as they did so. I continued to look over to my dad, but he never moved from his spot. This made me mad. He couldn't even say a couple of words to the woman he had been married to for nineteen years?! When the men were finished filling in the grave, everyone began to leave, and only then did my father move from his spot. I never saw him again from that day on.

I blinked several times, trying not to shed the tears that had begun to build up in my eyes from the memory. I wanted to keep that promise to my mom, but it was beginning to get harder to do so. My sister was beginning to figure out who she is, what she wanted in life, what she wanted to do. That's what made it hard.

Suddenly, I heard quick footsteps outside my tent, and then I heard my tent flap open. I turned to the door, and saw Deadlox standing there, slightly out of breath. "Adam, she's returned," he said quickly.

Standing up, I then pushed past him, running into the darkness and heading towards the edge of the camp, where a small crowd of people had gathered. I pushed my way through the crowd, and ran up to Liz, who stood there, looking like she normally did. "Liz," I exclaimed, and then I brought her into me, giving her a hug. We hugged for five minutes, not releasing one another, and when we pulled apart, I smiled to her.

"Thank Notch you are alright! Are you hurt at all? Did the PMA get you?" I asked, examining her over quickly.

"Adam, I am fine! Nothing happened to me, I just got lost while exploring," Liz stated, looking to me. "But I did figure out something important that you should know."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just go back to the others. They have been worried sick for you. They'll be glad to know that you have returned here safely," I said, then grabbing on to her hand and dragging her towards the camp.

"Yes, but the news..." Liz tried to say, but I quickly cut her off again.

"Come on, let's just check in with the others." Liz sighed, and then she reluctantly followed me to the camp. The recruits that had gathered around us followed close behind us, many of them having been worried about Liz's well being as well. Eventually they all dispersed when we entered a special room that normal recruits never got to go in. I opened the door and quickly let Liz go in, and then I closed the door behind us.

"Oh, my Notch! Liz!" Jason exclaimed, and when I turned back around, I saw him and Liz hugging. They pulled apart, and within seconds, the other generals and lieutenants swarmed her, all giving her hugs and making sure that she was alright.

All the while that she was getting swarmed by others, I stood to the side, watching in silence as my friends talked to my little sister. Something deep inside of me stirred up, a feeling that I had never before felt until then. I couldn't explain it, but when I watched all those men hugging her (since there were no other high ranking females in the Sky Army that weren't recruits) it made me feel slightly angry. I had known all of those men for three plus years, but when it came to my little sister, if they liked her, they weren't my friends. I knew that Liz was the appropriate age to start dating boys, but the thought of her dating scared me to death.

Finally, I stepped in, and I said, "OK, guys, give her some space. It's not like she was captured by our enemies or anything, so she's fine." Everyone stepped away, and then they turned their attention to me. "Go and get some rest, everyone. We have a busy morning tomorrow, and we wil be getting up an hour before sunrise to prepare for battle. Good night, everyone," I said, and eventually everyone left, heading for bed.

Once everyone had left, I turned to Liz, and quickly examined her over. She no longer was the innocent 13 year old girl that I knew and loved best. She was beginning to turn into a woman, having curves that I though were unnatural to have. She was also beginning to grow chest wise, which was also scary for me to think about. For a 16 year old, she was quite tall, being about five foot eight inches tall. I was six feet tall, and I am 21 years old. Like I said, tall for her age. She wore a clean white tank top that fit perfectly to her torso and a pair of black jean shorts with bright green hanging suspenders hooked to her belt. A beautiful butter and diamond necklace hung around her neck, which was a gift from our mother. She never took off that necklace, no matter the situation or time. Knee-high black and green boots wrapped around her feet and legs, green laces strapping the boots tightly to her. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked to me, and her platinum blonde hair hung around her shoulders, the tips and her bangs that hung in front of her right eye being dyed blue. She was beautiful, no doubt about that.

"so, what did you want to tell me earlier?" I asked, looking over to her while we began walking outside to our tents.

Liz glanced over to me, and she quickly paused before answering, "Oh, never mind. It's... not important." I rose my eyebrow towards her, but didn't press the matter. We made it to our tents, and I quickly said good night to my sister before I went into my tent for the night. Climbing into bed, I then closed my eyes, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Liz's POV-

I didn't know where I was. Everything was unfamiliar to me. I had never been there before, and it felt as if I were walking around in circles for hours. My surroundings always looked the same: the same trees, the same path, the same animals, the same everything. No matter how long I walked, I always came back to the same path. That's what scared me the most about that dream.

However, this time was different than the others. I didn't know why, it just felt different to me. I walked along the same path I had for years, but after a time, I stopped and stared ahead of me. Something had changed. The path came to a stop, separating into two identical paths. I stared at the paths for a time, afraid to pick a path. Oh great, this is just like Alyssa in CubeLand... I thought to myself, looking between the two paths. Both of them lead deep into the woods, so I couldn't tell what was at the end of the paths. I reached for my diamond sword, but didn't feel it there. Instead, I felt something... thinner.

Grabbing onto the thing that was on my belt, I then pulled it up to my sight, and stared at it. Immediately as I saw it, I began to cry. The picture was an old picture, one that I hadn't seen or thought of in five years. The picture was of me... and my mother.

Gasping, I sat up in my bed, my heart beating at a million miles an hour. I looked around me, but found only my tent. The same tent that I had slept in for the past three years. Rubbing my face, I then looked around, trying to calm down from the dream. That picture... I could barely remember it as I tried to recall what it had looked like. But I knew that it had to be there for a reason, it couldn't have just been there randomly.

A minute later, my tent flap opened, and I looked up to see Brice standing there, all dressed in his gear for the battle that we were going to have today. His ruffled blonde hair was pressed to his head because of the butter helmet that he had on his head, and his blue eyes reflected the torch light that I had going. His black long-sleeve shirt with gold trim was pulled on under his armor, and at his hip there was a butter sword. That's what most recruits and generals wore to battle. "Oh, good, you're up. Adam wanted to know if you were up. We're leaving to march to the PMA camp in just about an hour, so start getting ready," the 19 year old Australian said, of which I nodded to. He then turned and left me alone in my tent, which I had learned to expect from being the only high ranking female.

Pushing out of bed, I then got dressed in my normal clothes, making sure that I had everything secured to me. Once that was done, I threw on my enchanted diamond armor, which was extremely heavy on my body since it had been about a week since I had worn it. Everybody in the army had to be strong in order to withstand the heavy armor on them and also run into battle, or else they didn't survive. After three years of wearing that kind of armor and training and fighting like I did, believe me, I was strong. I quickly strapped my diamond sword to my hip, made sure that I had everything I would need for that battle, and then I turned and walked out of my tent.

"Ladies, you guys ready for battle?" I asked, walking up to a small group of some of the women in our army. There were six women there, all looking different than the next. The first one I saw had short cut platinum blonde hair, dark eyebrows (obviously her hair was dyed), light blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a simple black t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and clean white shoes that strapped tightly to her feet. A pair of white headphones hung around her neck, and over that all, she wore a set of iron armor with an iron sword at her waist. The next woman there was a younger woman, not as young as me, but younger than the first woman. She had dirty blonde hair with two purple streaks in her hair, a purple bow on the back, tan skin and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple and black dress that came to just below her butt and that opened at the sides and back at her hips, had neck straps, and had an intricate plate design on the front. She wore a purple choker around her neck, had two arm bracelets on her biceps, and had purple and black gloves on her hands. Knee-high purple socks clamped to her legs, and on her feet she wore black and purple boots. Over her clothes she wore butter armor that was enchanted with small level enchantments and in her hands she held an enchanted bow. The next woman had long pink hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a blue sailor's suit with a white neckerchief around her neck and shoulders, a short blue skirt, dark blue socks and black shoes, and a black barre on her head. She was wearing over her clothes almost a full suit of butter armor, excepting the helmet which she held at her side, and a butter sword that hung at her hips. The next woman wasn't a human, but an elf. She had long blue hair, pink eyes, elf ears that stuck out of her hair, and light skin. Generally she never wore the same outfit for long, but that day she was wearing a grey tank top with a light blue shirt underneath, light blue short shorts, and calf-high blue boots. Over this all she wore a set of iron armor, carrying her helmet at her side as well and having a bow strapped over her shoulder. The last two were not-as-well-known recruits, though they were skilled fighters. The first was a young woman, maybe being barely older than I was, who had dark brown hair, aqua-blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a blue and white checkered hoodie, a gray undershirt, jean shorts, black and purple shoes and a silver moon necklace around her neck. Butter armor covered her clothes, and over her shoulder she had a bow strapped to her. The last woman was a little bit older than me, having chocolate brown hair and having ice blue eyes. Her skin was porcelain white, which shocked even me to see. She wore a black hoodie with a gray t-shirt underneath, black jeans with a chain hanging on the right side, and black shoes. She was the only one not wearing armor, though at her side she carried an enchanted diamond sword (which generally was not allowed for recruits to have).

"Yeah, fighting is something I want to go into," the elf that was named Vengelfe said, rolling her eyes quickly. Like her boyfriend, Quentin, she didn't like fighting, trying to be as peaceful as she could be.

The pink haired woman looked over to Vengelfe, and she said, "It could be worse. We could be fighting against the Squids in their dimension. Instead, we're fighting against the PMA."

"Oh, come on, both are bad, Lizzie. I just can't believe we had to get up early to do this," AntVenom's girlfriend Grail commented, brushing her dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"We should stop complaining, guys. We could be dead, and that's worse than anything," the first woman said, whose name was Clara, glancing around to her friends. She, like her boyfriend Bashur, was very optimistic and never was really upset at anything.

I looked over to the last two girls, who were watching the whole thing in silence. "Via, Tiffany, anything to comment?" I asked quietly.

Tiffany shook her head, but Via spoke up. "I think what they're all trying to say is that we're all ready to go to battle, Liz," Via commented, subconsciously grasping onto her necklace, which made the others nod.

"Good. We'll be leaving in about half an hour. Make sure that you guys eat before we go so that you have energy to fight." With that, I turned around and made my way towards where the generals and lieutenants were meeting up, checking up with the recruits as I passed by them. Finally, I pushed my way into the tent that I was supposed to meet in, and I looked to the other men in the tent. They were all gathered around a giant table, which had a giant map laid out on top. Adam was at the head of the table, talking quietly to the others and pointing many times to certain spots on the map. I approached behind him, and quickly found an open spot at the table next to Adam.

"Oh, good, you're finally here. Now I can brief you all in what we are going to do for this battle," Adam said, looking at the others in the tent. I also looked to them, and found all of them looking at me and Adam. There was Bashur, Quentin, Brice, AntVenom, Brotato, Jason, Deadlox and Ian that had been in the meeting yesterday, while there were four others that weren't at the meeting yesterday. There was Sub, as everyone called him, who was a scout and never talked. Next to him was another scout named Garrett, who was a little more chatty than normal. The last two people in there were recruit leaders, ones that took specific sections of recruits that specialized in different weaponry to battle, who were Logdotzip and Caveman. Caveman specialized in weapons like swords and axes, while Log specialized in archery.

"OK, we will march past the chasm that separates our borders and careful march towards their encampment. We need to be as quiet as we can be, for we have the element of surprise, especially this early in the morning. Log, Caveman, you will take your groups to the far edges of our marches, making sure to kill any mobs that could give away our position. Sub, Garrett, I will need you two to go ahead of us and make sure that they are not planning an attack as well, and I don't think I need to remind you to be quiet, especially you, Sub. Bashur, Brotato, I need you two to take a small squad of recruits of about three or four thousand and settle yourselves in to the north of the encampment. Brice and Ant, you two will do the same except that you will take a bigger squad and take the south and the west side of the encampment. The generals and I will be at the front of their base, the east side, waiting until the right moment to strike. I will give a call signal, a bird whistle, that signals when we attack. Keep silent, don't try to make yourselves obvious out in the open, and don't attack until I say so. Understood?" Adam asked, looking to the others, who all nodded in return.

"Good. We march in five minutes. Sub, Garrett, start heading out to scout ahead. Meet us a klick from the chasm and report what you saw. Brotato, Bashur, I need you to get the two golems ready for battle before we leave. Meeting dismissed." Everyone began to talk soon after that, adrenaline starting to pump through everyone's veins at the thought of battle. I stayed behind with the other generals, and Adam quickly gave us a pep talk, the usual "We can't let the PMA take over us or we shall die" speech. I zoned out in the middle of the speech, having heard this speech fifty million times. I had the whole speech memorized.

Finally, Adam stopped talking, and he glanced to us. "May Notch be with you all at this battle, and may we meet back together again at the end of the battle," Adam said, clapping each of us on the shoulder before walking out of the tent. A moment later, I heard him yell, "Sky Army! Time to march!"

I sighed, and looked over to Jason, who had walked up beside me. "Well, here we go. Another day, another battle against the PMA," I muttered, adjusting my gear before stepping out of the tent.

"Someday this will all end, I can feel it. But first we need to defeat the PMA, which may take a while," Jason said, turning his head as if he was examining our surroundings. Recruits moved like a wave after Adam, who was at the head of the recruits that would be coming with us. Other groups of recruits were moving ahead of the main group, doing what they were told to do. Chatter ceased quickly after we began to march, which was hard to do with how many recruits there were in the Sky Army.

"I can only hope..." I muttered, soon after picking up speed to catch up to the front of the group to walk beside Adam.

Deadlox's POV-

As we walked through the forest, trying to make as little noise as we could, I was able to think about a lot of things. I hoped that we would win this battle, since that would make a point to the PMA that we were the alphas in the war, but not all of the time did we win. Small mistakes cost us the battle, like being ambushed or being to late to swing a sword or pull a bow string. I had seen it before in several battles that we had lost.

I looked over to the other generals that walked by my side, and couldn't help but stare at Liz, who walked next to Adam and quietly talked to him. No one knew about the crush that I had on Adam's sister. I was too afraid to tell others about this crush, especially Adam. If he knew that I liked his sister, he might not have been too happy. But every time that I looked to her, saw the happiness in her sea blue eyes no matter the situation that we were in, saw how beautiful she was becoming, I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. I had known her since she was twelve, and she had matured a lot since then. I was only two years older than her, even then not maturing as much as she did. Liz was my crush, always has been and probably always will be until she got married, which probably wouldn't be for another three years or so.

For an hour we walked, and occasionally I would catch a glimpse of another group through the trees to the sides of us. Log and Caveman were doing their jobs in keeping the mobs at bay from giving away our position. Darkness closed around us, the only light coming from the moon that had begun to sink towards the horizon. Never did we hear any warning calls from the other groups, so that meant that so far, we were succeeding in our plan to sneak upon the PMA.

Another hour later, the sun had begun to rise in the sky. The sky turned a soft hue of orange and pink, and it was getting easier to see our surroundings. By that time, we were almost to the PMA base, only being a klick away. By that point I had gotten really bored, and wasn't paying as much attention as I should have while marching towards the enemy camp.

All of a sudden, I heard shouting ahead of us, which alarmed me. Looking up, I then saw Garrett, who was stumbling towards us, yelling and trying his best to wave his arms around in the air. "Ambush!" was all he was able to get out before he collapsed on the ground, and I gasped when I saw the arrow that stuck through his body.

Not even a moment later, a wave of people came charging towards us, their weapons raised for battle. I didn't freak out, like I normally did. Instead, I pulled out my sword, stancing myself in a defensive position. "Recruits, charge!" Adam exclaimed, and with a united cry, we began to charge forwards towards the enemy. I was at the front of the group, anger lighting my eyes. Our enemies had to die, especially when they went to injure Garrett.

As if in slow motion, the two armies collided together. Bodies began to fall to the ground, suffering from wounds that the other army had dealt upon them. I charged forwards, my eyes set on one of the generals of the PMA, whom I used to be friends with. I sliced at Lachlan, who leapt backwards to avoid the blow. We began to fight. Spinning skillfully, I jabbed at Lachlan, but he was quick to avoid the blow and jump to safety. Lachlan rolled across the ground, surprisingly not running into any other recruits, and then he swiped at my legs. The tip of the sword sliced into my leg, bringing immediate pain. Crying out in quick pain, I then fell to the ground, but quickly realized that if I stayed there I would be killed. Biting down hard on my lip, I rolled out of the way right as Lachlan's weapon came swinging down right where I had been. I quickly swung my leg out, which caught on Lachlan's feet, and he went down with a heavy thud. I used this advantage to get up, quickly pushing myself from the ground. My leg was heavily bleeding, but right then I couldn't worry about it. I went to turn to stab my sword down, but Lachlan kicked my sword out of my hand, and it went flying to the side. I ran after it, and the Aussie was soon hot on my tail. "Fine, if you want to dance, let's dance pretty boy," I muttered, and then I charged through the crowd of recruits, careful to not trip over fallen soldiers. Many times I was almost in the cross-swing of another soldier, but my feet danced out of the way before my body got more injured than it already was. Being up on my feet killed, but if I stopped I would be killed.

Swooping down low, I snagged onto my sword, which, luckily, was just lying on the ground, but I didn't turn to fight Lachlan. Not right then. "Come on, slowpoke, I know you're faster than that!" I exclaimed, which made the Aussie growl in anger. I smiled to myself as I continued to dart around the battle field, heading towards the woods. I was adding fuel to the flame, and it felt good.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow comes flying at me, and it strikes right in my side. With a grunt I collapsed to the ground, pain erupting from my side. When I landed my breath was knocked out of me, and I could barely move without having pain pour through my body. A moment later, two dark forms appear above me, one holding a bow with an arrow ready to fire and the other holding a diamond sword. "When you mess with the Lach, you get the Vik," Vik hissed, glaring down to me. I completely expected them to kill me right then and there, but instead they turned and walked off, leaving me to suffer in my own pain and blood.

Taking in shallow breaths, I then tried to call out to my friends, but nothing came out. Within a minute, the edges of my vision began to go black, and I gave up completely. The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was a dark form approaching me, looking down to me silently. Darkness then came to me, which I accepted to get away from the pain I was suffering through.

Jason's POV-

"Come get some, biotches!" I exclaimed, grasping onto my sword. Behind me, a trail of bodies laid on the ground, all being PMA recruits. I smiled, and turned to meet the oncoming wave of soldiers. But instead of seeing twenty or so recruits, I saw one lone being. He glared over to me while running, and I quickly said, "Jerome, so you've come to your doom?"

The bacca collided with me, his diamond axe pressing against mine. "No, but I have come to stop you," Jerome said, anger surprisingly not filling his voice.

I thrust my sword forward, which the bacca spun out of the way to avoid. Jerome jumped over me, rolling as he landed, and he used the butt of his weapon to slam against the back of my head. As he did that pain erupted from that spot, but because of my helmet the pain quickly subsided. I full on tackled Jerome down to the ground, who quickly tried to stop me. We both fell to the ground, having both dropped our weapons, and began to fight with our fists. Jerome landed a couple of hits on me, though they didn't affect me, and I hit him many times. Despite this, Jerome managed to pin me, getting on top of me, and he said, "You left me no choice, Jason." Jerome took out a small diamond dagger, and rose it in the air above him, ready to thrust it into my chest.

Without warning, Jerome got roughly thrown off of me, and I looked over to who had helped me. I smiled when I saw the two giant golems.

"Thanks, BIGGS and Wedge," I said, pushing myself up while looking to the two golems. Both were about seven feet tall, though Wedge was an inch shorter than his companion. Wedge was blue, meant to resemble a medieval knight, and had large red eyes. BIGGS was a giant iron golem, his head being shaped like a crown. Like any other golems, he had giant red eyes that were extremely intelligent. The two golems nodded towards me, and quickly checked me over. "Guys, guys! I'm fine, don't worry about me," I said, pushing their long arms away from me. Wedge handed my fallen weapon over to me, and then they ran off, running back into battle.

No one was attacking me, which I found peculiar, but even so I was cautious as I looked around the area I was in. I didn't know where Jerome had vanished to, but right then it didn't concern me. I saw many of my friends battling, exhaustion in their eyes as they tried not to lose the fight. After a minute, I looked over and I saw a particular body lying on the ground, bleeding to death. It was Deadlox. Gasping, I then ran over to my friend, and stopped when I stood over him. Holding out my sword with my left hand as I protected Deadlox, I then examined his wounds. He had an arrow in his side and his leg was bleeding heavily. Deadlox was unconscious, but still breathing. Getting to my knees, I then quickly ripped a clean section of his pants and quickly used it to wrap tightly around his leg wound to stop it from bleeding. I carefully took out the arrow in his side, which was hard to get out, and then I tightly wrapped another piece of cloth to stop the bleeding there. I then picked up Deadlox and slung him over my shoulder, and quickly ran to where Quentin had made his temporary shelter to heal the wounded, which was cleverly hidden in the trees.

"What happened to him, Jason?" Quentin asked as I ran into the camp, trying to carefully set Deadlox down on a cot.

"I don't know. I found him like this except with an arrow in his side. He was unconscious when I got there. I wrapped up the wounds, but wasn't able to do anything else," I said, stepping back as Quentin began to examine Deadlox. I swept my eyes around the camp, and saw that many other recruits were injured as well, all groaning in pain from the wounds that they had sustained. I winced in pain from hearing them. "I'm heading back into battle, make sure he doesn't die, Quentin," I said, not waiting for a response. Grasping onto my weapon, I then charged back into battle, wanting to avenge for Deadlox's injuries. Whoever did that would die, I knew that for sure.

I began to fight against the recruits of the PMA that charged for me, but in anger, I quickly injured them and left them to suffer in their own injuries. I ran through the battle, and didn't stop once. I had to find who had injured Deadlox, no matter the cost.

Adam's POV-

The battle was gruesome. I didn't want this much death to happen, but it had happened. My head was spinning from the thick smell of blood in the air, but I managed to keep fighting despite this. I kept on looking around, trying to find where Liz had disappeared to. I eventually found her fighting against some recruits of the PMA, the only injury that I could see on her being a cut on her cheek that was barely bleeding. Breathing in relief, I then turned around, and suddenly got tackled to the ground. This surprised me, as I didn't expect it, and when I landed, I looked up to the person in shock. It was Mitch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister Leader of the Sky Army himself. You should learn to never drop your defenses even for a second, Adam," Mitch hissed, anger filling his eyes as he glared down to me.

I struggled, trying to grab my weapon which had fallen out of my hand, but Mitch clamped down my arm. I looked up to him, fear filling my eyes. "What do you want, Mitch?" I asked, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Revenge for what you did to me two years ago. You left me to die, well, now I will do the same for you. Goodbye, Adam," Mitch growled, and then he raised his weapon in the air, preparing to stab it into my heart. I closed my eyes, unable to do anything else. I was done for, and I knew that I was going to die to the hands of my enemy.

* * *

**Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! Hold up! Adam can't die! No! No! What will happen next?**

**And yes, I'm bringing back question of the chapter from the _Legend_ saga... even though it's Chapter 3 already...**

**Q: Is Adam going to die?**

**a. Yes**

**b. No**

**Pretty simple this time, am I right? I'm sure most of you will choose the correct answer anyways.**

**And give Ninja some support on this, cause it's huge and amazing and awesome...**

**Also make sure to watch my Skywars! Machinima cause I'm trying to get that up to 200 views... yeah!**

**See you guys in Chapter 4 of _Rebellion_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my update is a day later than Ninja's. The only reason for that is because I sent Ninja the chapter... then I started recording an hour-long UHC... then after another 20 minute recording I found out that she posted Chapter 4... and by then it was too late. Now it's up on Monday! (You can tell I take Youtube way too seriously, which is a good and bad thing)**

**I've been doing so much for my channel and school that it's ridiculous, whether it's writing or recording or watching videos or homework or what not. Let me put it this way: _Legend Part 2_ will not be written until after _Rebellion_ or not at all. Sorry to everyone who wanted it... but I really haven't had inspiration to write even the first chapter yet... and I'm pushing to get long chapters out for you guys on this story.**

**I'm also starting a SMP on my server, which will take up lots of my time (why did I decide to do that again?) so that series will begin soon as well. Since I don't usually post updates in my Youtube descriptions, you guys are getting it here. If you don't want to read about my Youtube life, then skip to the first POV. **

**This chapter is pretty intense. From stopping battles to merchants to thieves, I've got it all in Chapter 4 of _Rebellion_. Grab your movie popcorn, sit back, and enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Rachel's POV-

The word fiancé whirled around in my mind. Who was this guy? Why'd he want to marry me? There was nothing special about me. He didn't know who I really was. Maybe this Ryan guy looked at me and said I wanna marry her… and then Mitch said yes… Those ideas drove me crazy.

Then there was Noah. What would he think when he heard I was getting married?! If I did marry Ryan, I most definitely wouldn't be in love with him. It just wasn't the same.

As I sat on a bench near the stage, I watched the recruits exit the camp onto a large grassy field. They were all armored up and proud with madness and anger. I couldn't imagine staying at the PMA for too much longer… As long as I could find Rob…

Without second thought, I leapt up from the bench. Ryan, who had been sitting next to me, stood as well. His eyes showed a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

I was going to find Rob. I needed to leave. To just get out of this crazy place and go home. I wanted to go back to the Cube. Where my true family was. Me and Rob and my friends. Then it hit me… I would never find Rob in that short of time… and Mitch would catch us before we left. I sighed, flopping back onto the bench. "Nothing." Ryan sat back down as well.

A little while later, being bored as Nether, I twiddled my thumbs.

"How old are you?" I heard Ryan ask.

I lifted my eyes and turned my head to face him. "16."

"I'm 19."

"Good to know." I put my head back down.

Ryan beamed. "I'm the head general. It's practically the best position in the army, besides Mitch and Jerome. They're leaders."

I nodded without looking at Ryan. "Good to know."

"Are you bored?"

I glanced up at Ryan again and nodded.

"Do you want to watch the battle?"

This question caught me by surprise. Mitch had specifically told me _not_ to come onto the battlefield… and now Ryan was disobeying the rules? If he was really the head general, he would have listened to every word Mitch said. But… if I were break the rules… now that might get me out of the PMA… I could go to the Sky Army!

I faced Ryan again and smiled. "Sure."

Ryan grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, quietly leading me out a side entrance of camp. Right by the door, I almost slipped on a body. I screamed, but Ryan put his hand over my mouth. I instantly stopped. When Ryan lifted his hand, my eyes widened.

I had never seen someone just lying there, flat and motionless. It never occurred to me until then that war happened… among my old acquaintances in the Sky Army and my brother… and I was now part of it. Although I felt as if I couldn't move, Ryan had the strength to pull me along.

Then came the worst part. The other bodies. They laid on the grass, surrounded in blood. At least seven of them I recognized from inside of the PMA camp. Conscious recruits stabbed at each other, drew bows and arrows from their sides, and regenerated under shaded trees. Blood and sweat dripped down their foreheads. It had to be the strangest yet most realistic event I'd seen in years.

Glancing around the battlefield further, I spotted Mitch with his diamond sword over the leader of the Sky Army, prepared to dig it into his chest. My heart beat moved faster than ever. Mitch was about to kill Adam! What would the Sky Army do without him? They wouldn't be able to function! Then Mitch would come out victorious and start killing everyone else! And what did Jerome say about not killing?! Did Mitch ever listen to his partner?!

Without second thought, I raced into the middle of the battlefield. Ryan reached out to grab my arm but I was too fast. "No! Stop!" I yelled. When I got to Mitch, I pushed him off Adam. The sword flew a few feet away, leaving both army leaders speechless.

Mitch looked up at who pushed him down. He growled and stood up, gripping onto my arm in pure fury. "Rachel?! Why are you here?! You're supposed to be with Ryan!" Mitch begun searching for any signs of his general.

I was so nervous that my voice cracked at almost every word. "Well i-it's obvious you d-didn't want me here b-because of _this_!" I motioned my hand to Adam.

He looked me dead straight in the eyes. I tried to stand strong, but my whole body shook in fear. Rob would have wanted me to be fearless in this situation; I did my best. Mitch let go of my arm and pushed me away. "Go back to camp. Now!"

"No! You can't kill him!" I screamed.

Every head turned towards us. I felt a cold breeze rush down my spine.

Mitch glanced over his shoulder and around the battlefield, finding furious Sky Army recruits surrounding him. Goosebumps formed on my arms as the unfamiliar faces closed in. My brother took me by the arm again, his grasp tighter the second time.

"PMA! Retreat!" Mitch shouted loud enough so his recruits would hear and listen. He looked around towards the Sky Army recruits. "Let it be known that the Power Moves Army _did_ win this battle!" He glared down at Adam and mumbled, "Next time my sister won't save you, Sky."

As the PMA hurried back to camp and the Sky Army helped their soldiers off the ground, Mitch turned to me in disgust. "As for you…"

I pulled my arm away. "Let go of me! You can't just attempt to kill a man to get revenge!" I spat. Turning on my heel, I ran for my life.

I thought Mitch would follow me, but he only called for Ryan, who was supposed to be looking after me. "Go and get her," I heard Mitch shout, irritated. "_Please_."

The battle was only the beginning of my troubles that day.

Preston's POV-

I eyed the merchants around me. None recognized me for a general of the Power Moves Army, so my plan would work as expected. I fixed my shirt collar as my assistant played around with the plastic necklaces on our stands. Somehow, I thought to myself, my lava skin resisted to seep through the cotton of my long-sleeved white shirt and black suit jacket. Strange yet advantageous.

To go through with the plan, I needed to set up a stand in the town square. The town square was practically a market. There were twenty or more stands in the crowded circle, and very easy for someone new to get lost. Almost everyone in the two armies, excluding myself, had gone at least once to get gifts, man-made materials, or rare foods. Jerome occasionally took groups of the recruits, but I never had the will to join them.

But there was a reason I faked my profession and entering the crowd of vendors.

I needed that position. But this was not just any position. I needed the head general position. I deserved it… no… not just deserve… I owned it. The dumb Ryan was named head general after being close to Mitch, which bothered me to the point of doing something about it. Mitch should have picked me for that job. I obviously was better at PVP and leadership, everything that Ryan was not. Ryan only laid around all day and dream about Mitch's little sister, the girl who he forced into marriage. Head generals were required to plan with the leaders about upcoming war plans. Ryan couldn't handle that pressure. And I'd known Mitch for longer. We both entered the Sky Army around the same time… two and a half years before the ultimate battle… Ryan only came five months. I showed my skills to Mitch and Jerome. They knew I was important. They both knew I was an asset. So I needed to get rid of Ryan to prove that point again.

I didn't mention the Sky Army versus PMA rivalry. Why? I didn't really care. Ryan was my priority, and Adam was just plain dumb for leaving Mitch behind in the squid dimension. A year ago, I would've smashed Adam's, Jason's, Deadlox's, Ian's, and all of his recruits' skulls with the hilt of my sword. However, on the day of the battle, my assistant and I snuck out of the PMA base and instantly started prepping for the plan.

My plan was simple: get Rachel to be transferred to the Sky Army as a prisoner, then have Mitch blame Ryan for the incident, and after banishing Ryan from the PMA, I would become head general. How could anything could go wrong…?

My assistant, Red Flare, who I called Flare, popped his magma cube head inside the tent where I sat in silence. "Preston, she's here."

"Deal with her. She knows who I am already but I'll be watching you, so don't mess this up."

Flare hesitantly chuckled and left the tent. Following Flare until reaching the entrance of the tent, I lifted an edge of the cotton to spectate. The first phase of my plan was finally going into action.

Rachel's POV-

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get _away_. Far away from Mitch and Ryan… and all those people… I could still feel the burning in their eyes as they looked me down. After the battle, those recruits would probably ask either other, "Who was that girl? She was stupid for trying to take down the leader of the Power Moves Army." And they were right. Mitch was my brother, but I had no chance of negotiating with him without violence involved.

But somehow I convinced him to not kill Adam.

How?

My feet led me to a crowd of tents shaped like a maze. They had cotton walls behind the stands of goods, and with every tent held a merchant. From what I'd known of merchants, they only wanted gold, the Minecraftian source of money, and selling things for more than their worth.

"Miss!" A male voice shouted amongst the chaos of the surrounding merchants. I spun around to see a humanoid magma cube in a gray cloth ninja-like suit with red tints, a pallid ninja-like shawl, and red gloves. He leaned over several stands of shimmering amulets.

"Are you talking to me?" I questioned.

"Yes!" The magma cube hybrid responded, motioning me to come closer. I took a deep breath and approached the tent.

Glancing down at the amulets, I ran my index finger over the array of colorful metals.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he asked.

I gave him a small smile and quickly nodded.

"Would you like one?"

"Oh," I replied, looking up at the man. "I'm sorry. I don't have any gold ingots with me…"

"That's not what I meant! Pick one of your liking! It'll be on-the-house!"

I gasped. "Really?" That was a first.

The man shook his head. "Not kidding with you. Which one would you like?"

I gazed over the necklaces again and found one with a custom-cut diamond inside of a quartz frame. My hand wrapped around the amulet and gently took it off the stand.

"That one?"

I nodded.

"Do you want some help putting it on?"

Biting my lip, I paused, and then hesitantly nodded. As I turned opposite the tent, the merchant leaned over his table and latched one end of the chain to the other.

"Spin around," he commanded me. I faced him. "Seems like the perfect fit."

"Thank you very much!" I grinned ear to ear. No one had been this caring, except maybe Noah, since I returned to the PMA.

"Now, you go look around at the other shops. There's plenty more to see!"

I held onto the amulet with the palm of my hand, smiled up towards the merchant, and walked off towards the other tents.

"Sky Army! Sky Army!" The man's voice rang out, silencing most of the other merchants. "That girl over there has just stolen that amulet from my stand! She tricked me into giving it to her for free!"

Realizing what had happened, I spun around to find the merchant and another man, a lava creeper hybrid who I'd sworn I'd seen before, with smirks on their faces. At the other end of the market, two people definitely not from the PMA, a spaceman and a girl with blonde hair, headed in my direction.

* * *

**Whoa! Glad I told you to get the popcorn, am I right?**

**QOTC: ****Why do you think Mitch focused so much on Rachel rather than Adam during the argument?**

***This is a reader-response question, so it has no definite answer. I just wanna know what you guys think... O.o**

**Otherwise, stay tuned for the continuation of this twisting story with Ninja's Chapter 5 of _Rebellion_.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back with _Rebellion_! Well, Ninja and I never left. She's been busy writing this chapter... while I've been writing a blast from the past that's finally coming online.**

**I'm gonna take a quick second to let you read Chapter 5 and ponder on what I'm writing... hm...**

**Anyways, enjoy Ninja's Chapter 5! Lots of action and suspense!**

* * *

Liz's POV-

In a silent, gloomy march, the PMA and the Sky Army left the battle field, anger burning in their hearts but unwilling to continue to act upon the anger. I stared as the PMA walked back to their camps, many helping their fallen comrades back to the camp to be properly buried. Even though the PMA had retreated, we had lost the battle. I knew that even without having Mitch exclaim it. Adam had been in a position where he was almost killed. I didn't fully understand why Mitch had not killed my brother, but it didn't matter to me. He wasn't dead, and that was all I cared about.

I silently watched as Mitch and a young woman talked quickly before the girl ran off. I didn't know who she was, why she was talking to the leader of the PMA, and I didn't recognize her. But for some reason I knew that I couldn't forget about her. She would be important later, every person had their purpose in life.

Mitch quickly gestured to another man, maybe one barely older than me, and then he turned towards the remaining people of the Sky Army. Anger burned in his soul, and for a moment his eyes connected with mine. We both stepped back when we looked to each other, surprised by what we were looking at. I was especially surprised when I looked at him. He wasn't who he used to be. He had changed a lot, age not being the only thing that warped him. Yes, he had changed from the two years that our groups had fought, but what I saw in him was a different change, something I had never seen in anyone else.

Only a moment passed from the moment we looked to each other that Mitch turned around and walked back into his camp. I stood in place for many moments after that small encounter, trying to comprehend what I had seen. I couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard I strained my brain to come up with a reason for what I had seen.

Slowly, everyone began to head back to camp. The majority that first left were recruits, their weapons dragging across the ground as they made their way home. Our army was harder to transport around, since there were 10 million members that were in our alliance, but within a couple of minutes almost everyone had moved away from the battlefield and back home. I was one of the last ones, not realizing that I was about to be left behind until Ian pulled on my arm to keep me with the group. Even on the way back I was distracted, dozens of thoughts swirling through my mind. Many times Ian had to pull me in a direction to prevent me from smacking into a tree or falling into a hole in the ground. Once in a while one of the other members of leadership would push me or pull me a direction that I needed to go, but mainly it was Ian.

"You fought well out there, Liz," Ian said, watching me to make sure I didn't stray off the path.

Looking up, I then nodded. "I didn't want to, but I did what I had to do. They would have killed me had I not killed them first."

Ian shrugged, and then he said, "Often times you have to do something you are not very comfortable with to achieve something even bigger later on. Maybe we can stop this fighting someday, though I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Words of Wisdom from SSundee. Back to you Ken!" I said, lowering my voice to try and match that of an announcers voice. Ian laughed from my remark, and continued talking, but I can't remember what he had said.

Even when we got home I was still troubled by the thoughts in my head. Somehow I managed to find my way to the mess hall and sit down on a table, but I didn't know how I got there. Food wouldn't help me, which worried some of my friends. I needed answers, and sadly food couldn't help me that time.

Finally, I was pulled from my thoughts when Adam walked up to me and Jason and asked us to go to the marketplace. We didn't know exactly why he had asked that for us, but we couldn't disobey orders. We wouldn't disobey orders.

Heading to my tent and changing into my normal clothes, clean ones, I then grabbed my cleaned diamond sword and was ready to go to the marketplace. Jason met up with me just outside of the camp, and once I approached him, we walked out to head towards the city. We didn't talk much, but there wasn't much to say. We were just to do a sweep of the market, make sure that no riots were going out, and then come home with some supplies. Clear and precise orders. Just the way that I liked them. It wouldn't take long, often commoners would be really peaceful as long as the two armies left them alone, and we would be home by dinner time. It was a perfect plan.

"So what exactly happened with Deadlox, Jason?" I asked as we walked along the worn path that lead to the closest town, which was called Faircliff Town.

My friend sighed, and then he said, "Well, while we were fighting, I saw someone that was knocked down to the ground, and so I ran up to them, trying to see who it was. When I looked to him I noticed that it was Deadlox. He had an arrow in his side and a giant cut on his leg, and I tried my best to take care of it. I don't know what exactly happened to him since he wasn't conscious when I got to him, but maybe when we get back we can figure out what happened to him."

I nodded, and breathed in. "It's been a while since I've been to the marketplace. Do you think that we will have issues there?"

Jason laughed, letting his head fall backwards slightly. "I don't think we will, Liz. If we do, well, then I guess we are in for a treat."

It was only a couple minutes later that we finally hit the town. Faircliff was a huge town. The population: one hundred sixty nine thousand people. Twenty stores, a giant popular marketplace, five arcades, two hospitals, and one way in, one way out. Of course there were many other buildings there, but I never paid attention to them. Faircliff was a small place compared to the big cities that I had seen, but it was always bustling with people. The marketplace at Faircliff was the most well-used market in Minecraftia, since it had an array of items that could not be found in most cities. High walls of mountain protected all sides of the city except for the one way into the city, which was highly protected by the small military that the town had. Generally they let all people in because of the marketplace, but once in a while they would close it off to everyone on the outside.

Jason and I walked through the gates into the city, and a minute later we walked into a giant clearing that was filled with tents of goods. The different merchants stood in their booths, calling to people to buy their goods. Looking around, there were hundreds of people walking around the town square, each one different than the next. No one looked alike, and that made me smile. I loved to see the array of people in Minecraftia, from foods to different creatures to unique humans. It's what made this world eccentric compared to the Nether or the End.

"Wow, so many beautiful things!" I exclaimed, walking up to one of the booths and examining the beautiful banner that swirled together to make a design that I had never seen before.

"It has been a while for you," Jason commented, looking around the square, probably trying to watch out for people trying to cause problems for everyone else.

Feeling the silk of the banner, I looked over to my friend. "Last time I was here was almost two years ago. Adam hasn't really wanted me to go to the marketplace alone. This place has changed a lot as well from when I was last here."

"I was last here about a month ago. Trust me, it has changed from two years ago," Jason said, glancing over to me before returning to looking around the square.

Putting down the banner, I then walked up to the spaceman's side, looking around the square as well. There were so many people, so many different colors and shapes. How could we spot people making a ruckus through this giant crowd? I breathed in as I looked around, and then I put my hands in my pockets. I let my thoughts drift away quickly, and for some reason I thought of the squid's plan that I had learned the night before. I didn't tell anyone else of the plan that I heard, since I didn't think anybody could understand it unless it was my brother. I had to tell someone about the plan, but I didn't know who I could tell about the plan.

Suddenly, we heard someone exclaim from a couple booths over, "Sky Army! Sky Army!" Jason and I turned our heads in the direction of the sound, and so did most of the other people in the marketplace. "That girl over there has just stolen that amulet from my stand! She tricked me into giving it to her for free!"

Jason unfolded his arms, and then he said, "Looks like there's the trouble that we were looking for." He then began to walk forward towards the commotion, and after a moment, I followed behind my friend. We made our way towards the commotion, and as we came into view of the issue, I noticed that the person who had called out to us was a humanoid magma cube, and that the girl that he was referring to was a young girl who had long brown hair and brown eyes. I pulled back when I recognized her. She was the girl that had stopped the battle that we had earlier that day.

Without warning, Jason ran forward and grabbed onto the girl, pushing her up against a stone pillar nearby. He was forcefully dealing with her, and though the girl tried to hold her ground, Jason was too strong for her. I stood behind him, watching him try to make her stop moving. This felt wrong to me for some reason. "PMA scum, what are you doing here causing issues for?" Jason hissed, looking to the young girl.

"I wasn't, this man said I could have the necklace for free and then he said I was stealing!" the girl exclaimed, fright obviously emitting from her. I frowned as I looked to the stand that we had caught her at, and saw no one standing there. That was peculiar.

"Sure you were. You are Mitch's sister, so I guess crime runs in the blood," Jason growled, pulling out a pair of cuffs from his pack to handcuff her. "Time to take you back to the Sky Army base and have Adam deal with you."

Shaking my head, I then knew that what I was just about to do wasn't a good idea. But I couldn't let her get taken. She was telling the truth, I could just tell from how she was acting. Finally, I ran forward, and put a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, I can handle this. Let me deal with her, maybe we can get her back to the base without having her trying to escape when I'm transporting her."

The head general seemed to hesitate, and then he put her wrists in my hands. "OK, I trust that you can take her back to the base. I will head back then. Try not to take too long in getting her back to home," Jason said, and then he walked away, heading back towards the Sky Army base.

Turning to the girl, I then pulled her quickly behind all the booths, where there was nobody to see us, and then I released her hands. "Are you OK?"

The girl rubbed her wrists, looking over to me. She was just a little bit shorter than me, but when I looked to her face, she seemed to be just about my age. Her brown eyes looked into mine, and she stuttered, "Y-you're not going to take me into custody?"

"I'm not like the others, lets just keep it that way," I said, looking around to make sure that Jason didn't see us. He wasn't anywhere nearby, so I turned back to the girl, who still wore the necklace around her neck that she had "stolen". "You can keep that, I don't think the merchant would mind."

She looked to me, staring at me with wide eyes as if in unbelief. "Aren't you a Sky Army member?"

"Yeah, but I'm not mean like the others. I couldn't care less about the rivalry between our two groups. It's just a stupid way to get everyone killed sooner."

"I didn't think there was anybody else that felt that way about the rivalry."

"Well, you got me." I smiled to her, and then I held my hand out to her. "Name's Liz."

The girl shook my hand quickly, and then she said, "I'm Rachel."

"So, are you really Mitch's sister?"

Rachel hesitated, and then she said, "Sadly. Everyone judges me because I'm the PMA leader's sister."

"Don't worry, I have the same issue. I'm Adam's little sister, and everyone judges me because I am his sister. I didn't do anything that would cause them to hate me though, so that's what I have to deal with."

"I guess we both have issues with our brothers," Rachel said, and then we both laughed. I brushed my bangs out of my face, and then I looked over to the girl. She looked like she had been through a lot today, her white clothes being spotted with smears of dirt and sweat, though she looked more stressed than anything. Rachel looked like a different version of me.

Finally, I remembered the squid's plan that I had learned of yesterday. Looking to this girl that I had just met, I knew that I could trust her. She would understand this issue, and wouldn't betray me like most of the other PMA members would. Leaning towards her, I then whispered, "Listen, Rachel, I have something important to tell you. You cannot tell this to anyone yet, but I need your help."

Rachel looked over to me, and then she nodded. Breathing in, I then continued, "Last night I heard of a plan that the squids are going to put to action. I don't know when they are going to do this, but we need to be careful with this. The plan was that the squids were going to use the potions that we Minecrafters dump into the water to enhance all of their soldiers. If this is true, then we are screwed. Plain as that. The PMA and the Sky Army alone couldn't handle the power that the squids will have.

"But... together, we can defeat the squids. I was afraid to tell anyone, since those who I could tell would tell me that I was being a fool for thinking that the Sky Army and the PMA could ever fight together and mock me. But I know I can tell you, I know that you will understand." I fell silent, watching the girl closely. Rachel sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, and then she turned to me.

"That would be the best way to stop the squids. But its not going to be easy to convince Mitch and Adam that we can fight together to stop our common enemy."

"We will need help, that's for sure. But can I trust you that you can tell the PMA in time of the assistance that we need?" I held my breath as I waited for her to answer, afraid that she wouldn't accept and would call me a fool for wanting that.

A small smile lit Rachel's lips, and then she said, "I promise. You can trust me, Liz."

Smiling, I then said, "Great! We need to meet up sometime later so we can discuss about telling others. How about... a week from tomorrow meeting at Ironshadow at the pier at noon? You do know where that is, right?"

"I can find out, I'm not really accustomed to this place yet. But it's a plan. A week from tomorrow meeting at Ironshadow at the pier at noon. I will be there."

"Good. Now, I need you to do me a favor real quick, Rachel."

Rachel looked to me, raising her eyebrow slightly. "What is it?"

"I need you to punch me in the eye as hard as you can."

She gaped in shock, not believing what I was asking her to do. "What? Why would I do that!?"

Sighing, I then said, "Yes, not something normal people ask for others to do, but I need it to seem like you put up a fight and escaped from my grasp and got away. That's the only way I can let you go back home without making it sound suspicious."

Rachel looked at me, hesitated, and then she said, "Fine." Pulling back her fist, Rachel then thrust her fist forward towards my face, and with a hard smack, punched me in the face. I flew backwards from the impact, not expecting it to have been that hard, and instantly felt pain pulsing through my face. I bit my lip to prevent screaming out in pain, and Rachel exclaimed, "Oh, my Notch! I'm so sorry!"

"No, you're fine! Thanks for doing that. Now go home, Rachel. And don't let any member of the Sky Army catch you out in the open vulnerable like that ever again. Next time it won't be like this meeting was."

The girl nodded, and then she turned around and ran off into the forest. I watched her disappear into the trees before wiping away the small stream of blood that had trickled down from my nose. As I looked down to the blood, a small smile appeared on my lips, though I didn't do that myself. No one normal did that, but Rachel wasn't a normal person. I knew that from talking to her. There was something special about her, though I couldn't tell what it was right then. Turning around, I then sighed. I would have to lie a lot to pull off Rachel's escape, but I could do it. In the end it would be worth it, so that's all that mattered.

* * *

**She actually wrote my OC really well O.o ****I guess that's what fanfictions writers do, huh? I'm not a fanfiction writer so I wouldn't know... XD**

**QOTC:**

**Do you think that Rachel will keep her word and help Liz in taking care of the squids' plan?**

**a. Yes**

**b. No**

**c. Other**

**So there's that. Thank Ninja for that question. It _is _her chapter anyways.**

**In other news, the story I'm bring to fanfic/Wattpad is... drumroll please... _Kingdoms Lost_! I've got the passion to start on that medieval Merome mini-series! It will be my first and last Merome fic (cause you all know about my hatred towards Mitch nowadays). So far, the first chapter is going along well and by the time I reach Chapter 4... or Chapter 15... I will upload it! Yay!**

**Stay tuned for my Chapter 6 of _Rebellion_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There is still a frick ton of stuff that's going on right now in my life... Chapter 2 of _Kingdoms Lost_ hasn't even been written yet...**

**I'm just gonna cut this A/N short and get right onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 6 formally introduces the antagonist, creates a relationship between two other characters, and mentions where another character has been since the beginning of the story (no official spoilers).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel's POV-

I'd returned from the market shortly after the incident with Liz. Luckily, I didn't run into Mitch or any Sky Army generals. I got used to walking around the base, which happened to be much larger than I expected, since I had only seen the stage earlier. I then found an empty room in the sleeping corridors that had my name labeled on the door. When I opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, I noticed a room with a silvery metallic bed with light blue drapes on either side stuck in the center against a wall. Light blue and white colored furniture, including a desk and a padded chair to rest in. Shocked at how much it fit my liking, I realized Mitch put a lot effort in decorating. I peeked outside and looked around towards the other labeled doors. Three names stuck out, the three closest to me of course: Layali, Jasper, and Limmited.

I met Layali first. The enthusiastic green-eyed brunette was returning from some meeting Jerome had called for higher-up recruits, and Layali was supposedly one of those select few. Layali usually wore a leaf-green tube top that was ripped at the bottom to show her thin stomach, brown shorts, brown and green colored sandals, several bracelets made out of ropes and branches, and a single chain necklace. Eighteen year old Layali told me that she'd originally been recruited into the PMA after becoming close friends with Ashley in the Sky Army, but they slowly grew apart when Ashley begun dating Mitch. Layali greeted me the day after I returned and took me on a "new recruit tour." In this process, I was introduced to her closest friends, Limmited and Jasper.

I thought Limmited was a very odd choice to be friends with someone like Layali. With her loner-like personality, twenty-one Limmited surprisingly preferred to hang out with Layali rather than the rebellious Lieutenant Matt Nooch, who was very to-himself. Limmited herself mentioned that she and Matt were dating at a point but broke up when the PMA was created and he was promoted to a high position. Limmited wore a black t-shirt with a strange red symbol printed on the front, a red mini-skirt, and thick black and white ribbons crossing down her arms and legs. She sometimes liked to wear a black cape with the same strange symbol in red print on the back, but the times she did, a general would catch her and force her to take it off.

Eighteen year old Jasper made sure no chaos erupted within the group. She was an intellectually bright Asian with black hair and stunning blue eyes who usually wore a purple hoodie and black jeans. Jasper's parents died when she was young, and she and her brother, Michael, were forced to live in an orphanage for 8 years before Michael was killed in an attack. With no where else to go, she joined the PMA in its early stages instead of the Sky Army, which she thought was monarchically corrupt. Overall, Jasper was the most accepting of my position within the group.

As for me, I was known around the camp as Mitch's brown-eyed baby sister who tried to stop the war. I didn't like that title at all, but I forced myself to deal with it if I ever wanted to leave with Rob.

All of this occurred during the week after my first day in the PMA.

The sun was shining in the slightly cloudy blue sky, and things were looking bright. I hadn't seen Ryan in a day, which was both good and bad, considering Mitch would blame me if he were gone. On the bright side, if he were gone, I'd try to become closer with the guy I really liked.

Jasper, Layali, Limmited and I strolled down the pathway that morning following our morning meal in the outdoor dining hall. Jasper scanned the many pages of the sword-fighting book she'd been studying, and Limmited ran her index finger around strands of her hair while I attempted to listen to Layali ramble on about random stuff.

Out of nowhere, Layali swung her arm around my shoulder. I snapped out of my daydream when the pressure hit. As we walked past groups of recruits, Layali leaned in to my ear. "So, Jerome is sneaking a few of us baccas into the exclusive Sky Army Ironshadow party next week at noon. Wanna join, since you know, it'll be your first party around here?"

I raised an eyebrow, always knowing Jerome as a very serious leader, and usually not joking around. "Jerome sneaking into the Sky Army? Isn't that a bit strange for him?"

"Yeah, but, he's getting chiller… better yet, he invited the higher-ups and one other guest, which includes me and maybe you, to go with him!"

"But why are you inviting me? Why not Jasper or Limmited?"

"They'd rather read or sit in dark corners than go to parties and be _rebels_. Are you in?"

I stood up a bit straighter, coming to a realization of the location and time of the party. "Where is the party at again?"

"Ironshadow at noon. The place is on the coastline."

"Sure," I confirmed, although a bit hesitant. Ironshadow at noon? Wasn't that where and when Liz told me to meet her? But why at an exclusive Sky Army party that no PMA recruits were allowed to go to? I suppose Liz had her reasons and I would find those out at the party.

Jasper glanced up from her book and eyed Layali and I. "Do I hear you two talking about a party?"

Layali stuttered, trying to cover herself up. "Uh… no… no… of course it's not a party… _Definitely_ not a party."

"Isn't it such a nice day outside?" Limmited finally said, shocking all of us.

Jasper returned to our previous conversation, ignoring Limmited. "It's fine. I don't want to go to your Sky Army party anyways." She smirked and winked, looking back down at her book.

Layali turned to me and held onto my shoulder. "Rachel Hughes, we're gonna have so much fun."

"I bet." I tried to act cheerful, but the thought of getting caught again by Jason or another Sky Army general scattered throughout my mind. With my thoughts in a jumble, the pain of running into a person walking in the other direction woke me up. I blinked and glared up towards the blinding sun to find a male silhouette. He stepped to another spot away from the light, in which I recognized this figure as Noah.

"Hey Rachel." He smiled.

"Hi," I replied, doing my best to not faint from lack of water, lightheadedness, or just talking with Noah.

"Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Um… I'm kinda busy right now…" I bit my lip.

Layali interrupted me. "No. We're gonna go. You can _hang out_ with Noah," she told us, motioning air quotes as she said hang out. She grinned and pulled on Limmited's arm as my friends dragged themselves away. Noah and I watched them leave.

"That's my friends for you," I told him, shying away from looking in his eyes.

"I don't mind them. I used to have friends like that. Quite a motley crew."

"Yeah."

"Uh… we can sit down… I guess."

I noticed a small rickety wooden bench to my left. Glancing back towards Noah, I nodded and sat down next to him on the bench. There was a silence for a few moments before Noah cut the quiet short.

"So… Everyone wants to know…. why are you here? What made you come back?"

I faced him, hesitating to answer the question. "I have two brothers… I grew up with them in the Sky Army…"

"Obviously. You're Mitch's sister. Everyone knows that."

"Do they know I have a second brother?"

Noah paused before responding. "I don't think so…"

I shook my head and wiped a single tear, frustrated. "These people are clueless! I have an older brother named Rob who's been missing since I got here! I'm pretty sure it's Mitch fault… Rob was most likely forced to leave the PMA without me… Maybe it was his own choice! Maybe Rob _decided_ to go back to the Cube without me!"

Noah took my hand. "Don't say that. They're still your family. Family can have their problems. But they'll forgive and forget eventually."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause my older brother kicked me out of his oh-so-powerful army."

I gasped and turned to Noah again. "That's terrible. I couldn't imagine..."

"Well sh** happens."

"Your brother must be a total jerk for leaving you in the dust." I sat in silence, his eyes looking straight into mine.

"Yours too. You probably feel alone… Need someone to help you get through this..."

I perked up, remembering something very important. In the marketplace, Liz told me to inform the PMA about the Sky Army's squid problem, and being with one of the only people I could truly trust in the Army was my best chance. "Noah, I have to tell you something… but it has to be a secret. Just between you and me… It's about the squids…"

He drew in a deep breath and blurted out his feelings. "Rachel, I'm in love with you."

Noah's lips quickly pressed against mine as I sat up in shock. My eyelids fluttered close and I slid into the unexpectedly peaceful time Noah and I had together. I imagined us alone. One spotlight. No one else around… not Mitch ruling my life… not Ryan wanting to put a diamond ring on my finger… not Liz or anyone from the Sky Army trying to pull me into their mess… not even Rob, who'd probably run away without me already. Just one perfect moment that would most likely never happen again.

He swept a hand through my hair and lowered it to the back of my neck. After a few seconds, Noah pulled away and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Noah placed his hands on his forehead, groaning. "That was dumb. You're getting married soon."

I grasped one of his hands, not planning on letting go. "Noah, it wasn't dumb."

However, he pulled his hand away from mine. "Yes it is!" Noah released the other hand from his forehead and glanced around, making sure no one had caught us.

"It's not your fault. Because then I would be at fault as well. I love you too, Noah." I leaned in and kissed the boy sitting in front of me, pushing out every terrible idea or memory I thought of.

Mitch's POV-

The first problem was my perfect little family, or so it seemed. I had other problems too, like what would happen if I died… or the Sky Army hunting me down… or Jerome's sudden yet expected rebellion against my plans… but those weren't important. The squids weren't even on my to-do list. All that mattered was destroying my brother and sister once and for all. It was the reason I'd created the PMA in the first place. I'll get into my backstory later about those two… but I think you get the big picture. It's all one big plan for revenge.

Jerome, my bacca friend, as he believed, planned it out in his mind: he and I would lead the PMA against the Sky Army to declare our independence. He thought I had been upset when Adam left our regiment in the Squid Dimension. Not so much. He thought I wanted to join him in a non-violent strike against our old friends. I knew his ideas would never work, so I twisted the story. Instead of going no-violence, I promoted battlefield warfare to our enthusiastic recruits, a crew of misfits who had been left in the cold in their old home. I worried about Jerome the most. As soon as Rachel returned to the PMA, he began to slowly figure out my original plans, and I needed to keep him away from finding the truth. To halt his investigation, I decided to sneak in a tip from Ryan to Jerome about an upcoming Sky Army party. Being the smart bacca I'd always known him as, sarcastically speaking, Jerome gathered seven recruits, labeled them "higher-ups," and told them to each bring along a guest to an exclusive party.

And guess who I would expect to get caught at that party? Not a random PMA recruit, but my "partner" Jerome, who would rot in the Sky Army prison as I brought my plan into full action.

But in order for the party to go as expected, I needed to deal with one last matter of business.

Vik and Lachlan were the only other people who knew about the dingy, dark, hidden prison I forced them to build when the PMA was created. Since there were two for the price of one and they literally obeyed every order I gave, Vik and Lachlan were the perfect henchmen. I demanded the two boys not to tell anyone else about the prison, since Jerome would've obviously vote against it. This prison was kept for special occurrences. I hadn't used it for years, only capturing the most prestigious victims in there, per se the ones who meant the most to completing my plan.

After Vik and Lachlan climbed down the stone stairs in front of me, I trailed through the complex cobblestone maze towards the abandoned prison cells. We walked for approximately five minutes before reaching a row of hollow, empty cells. That is, except for one.

"Mitch, I knew it was you. You're not very good at hiding this kind of stuff from me," a voice growled through the echoing walls of the prison. I faced the prisoner, dirt and filth covering his face.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "Oh, don't you worry about that. No one suspects you're down here. No one even knows this place exists."

"They will find me."

"No one knows who you are."

"Except for you. Those boys. Her."

"She has bigger issues to deal with than you."

"She will unite the two enemies. She will bring peace to the war. The war _you_ created."

"_As if_. My plan is going exactly as I thought. Better yet, _you_ won't be a part of it."

As if on cue, Vik unlocked the door to the cell and dragged the prisoner out. Lachlan pushed him down to his knees.

"Where are you taking me?" the prisoner whined, attempting to hold onto the little strength he had left.

"Vik, Lachlan, ship him to the squids. I'm sure they'll enjoy having a Sky Army general as their hostage." I smirked.

"I was only a lieutenant like you…" The prisoner gaped. "Wait… how did you know about my promotion?" he growled.

I chuckled to myself. "I know many things." Glancing up towards Vik and Lachlan, I pointed to them in particular. "Now, you two, this is just between us. No one can know or I'll have you both in his position." I slid my finger against my throat to represent their possible fate. "Take the prisoner away."

Lachlan and Vik lifted the prisoner to his feet. The prisoner spit in my direction. "You're not even calling me by my name now?! How shallow can you be?!"

I glanced to the ceiling and grinned, enjoying the moment in its entirety. "Quite shallow I suppose."

"You'll never get away with this, Mitch!" The prisoner burst into rage. "And don't you dare hurt her or else!"

"Or else?" I slyly questioned.

"I'll…" he stammered, showing a slight vulnerability in his tone. "I'll…"

"That's what I thought." I flicked a piece of dirt off my jacket. "Farewell, Robert." My lips cracked a smile as I said his name.

"You will never go through with this plan! Someone will stop you! I swear if it's the only reason I'm alive, Rachel will stop you!" Rob screamed as his only hope for freedom vanished.

Vik and Lachlan tugged my older brother by the arms as he struggled in their grasp. He was taken out the secret prison entrance which led to the expansive forest. I had kept track of every single aspect of the prison so no one would ever expect someone they trusted to be keeping so many secrets. With more important things to attend to, I turned the other way and acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Whoa. You weren't expecting that, right?**

**QOTC:**

**Why did Mitch send Rob to the squids?**

**a. He's afraid the squids will kill him or ruin his plans.**

**b. He wants to send them a friendly present. (duh... cause this is totally what Mitch would do)**

**c. He now works alongside the squids.**

**Write in the reviews what your prediction is and your favorite part of this chapter!**


End file.
